Two Halves One Whole
by Moonview
Summary: Idea that's been bouncing in my head for a while now, can't focus on my other stories so I decided to put this up. Bumblebee is a normal teenager-or at least as normal as it can for the son of the Prime-until an accident turns his life upside down. Now he has to manage his newfound powers, defend his home, and manage school, without his family finding out. Can't be hard...right?
1. Mystery Meat

Chapter 1

 **A/N: yes, I am totally revisiting my childhood and doing one of my fanfics based on Danny Phantom! One of the greatest shows ever! I will be changing some things to suit my needs; so deal with it!**

 **Danny—Bumblebee (black hair with blonde streaks, blue eyes, deathly pale skin, wears: black, torn jeans; yellow, muscle shirt, with two black stripes on the left side; black combat boots, silver cuffs on his wrists, and a sliver chain on his hip)**

 **Jazz—Arcee (brunette with pink and blue highlights, blue eyes, slight tan, wears: blue jacket, pink tank-top, jeans, and boots. She's going to be Elita's younger sister, but she's only older than 'Bee by a few years, so she's still young enough to be in high school)**

 **Vlad—Megatron (will be described later)**

 **Sam—Moonrose (blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, wears: blue tank-top, black jeans, black combat boots, silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara)**

 **Tucker—Soundwave (black hair, violet eyes, very pale, wears: thin-rimmed glasses, violet jacket, navy t-shirt, black cargo pants, and combat boots)**

 **Maddie—Elita One (brown hair, blue-green eyes, tan, wears: violet business jacket, black slacks, black heels, and white undershirt)**

 **Jack—Wheeljack (grey hair, green eyes, white jumpsuit with red and green stripes, tan; he won't be Bumblebee's and Arcee's father in this story, he'll be their uncle; Optimus will be their father {he has pale skin, black hair, royal blue eyes, normally dressed in a blue dress shirt with black slacks})/Bulkhead (black hair, dark skin, green eyes, cameo jumpsuit; Wheeljack's best friend and lab partner)**

 **Dash—Barricade (blonde hair, slight tan, red eyes, wears: black and white letterman, converses, jeans, and white shirt)**

 **Mr. Lancer—Ultra Magnus (blonde, blue eyes, red dress shirt, and navy slacks)**

 **Other characters will be introduced later. I sadly do not own TFP or Danny Phantom.**

"So you kids want to learn how to fight ghosts?" Wheeljack asked looking down at the three teens he held hostage in the lab.

"Actually, I'm kinda in line to be the next Prime," Bumblebee said rubbing his head sheepishly.

"I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now," Moonrose said crossing her arms.

"Waist all this on ghosts?" Soundwave asked gesturing to himself. "No way!"

"Well if you do, there's several things you need to know," Wheeljack stated going over to a counter full of beakers and tubes.

Bumblebee jumped as a chill ran through him and a blue mist exited his mouth. "Scrap," he whispered looking towards a blue portal glowing from a door in the wall. Two octopi ghosts emerged and wrapped around his friends, muffling their surprised cries. Making sure the ghost hunter wasn't paying attention, he dove and transformed, beginning to fight the ghosts. They dropped his friends back into their chairs shaking, and the ghosts were tossed back through the portal before it closed. As the inventor turned around, 'Bee flew to his chair while simultaneously transforming; sitting as if nothing happened.

"Personally I'd never seen a ghost, but when I do I'll be ready! And so will you! Weather you wanna be or not!" Bulkhead exclaimed coming down the stairs. Walking over he handed them a thermos. "This is a Ghost Thermos! It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work right now it's just a thermos." The buff man then pointed to the now closed portal door. "And this is the Spacebridge! It lets ghosts into our world weather we want it to or not! And some day, I'll figure out how it works too!" The pair loomed over the slightly shaking teens. "So who wants to hunt ghosts?!"

Soundwave and Moonrose were shaking in their seats, and Bumblebee was trying to keep his abilities under control; the last thing he needed was anyone learning he was half ghost. "They're so excited they can't even speak!" Wheeljack said working on something.

-.-

Elita One stood at the table with a blowtorch, fixing something that her Uncle Wheeljack made explode…again. Arcee sat on the other side of the table near her nephew reading a book on "how to survive adolescence through therapy." Bumblebee just ignored them and focused on the book he was supposed to finish over the weekend, and wolfing down his food. Just as he was about to bite into his bacon, his arm phase-shifted and it fell back onto his plate. Seeing his slightly faded arm, the fourteen-year-old quickly hid it behind his back.

"Two more days, and it'll be done," Eilta said.

"What did you say?! It's done?!" both Bulkhead and Wheeljack asked simultaneously. Her uncle took the device from her hands, and turned it on. "This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts!"

"It uses what to track what?" Bumblebee asked visibly paling.

 _"_ _Welcome to the Ghost Finder. A ghost is near, walk forwards,"_ the device spoke. Bumblebee pressed himself against the wall, as the device lead the crazy hunters towards him. _"_ _Ghost located. Thank you for using the Ghost Finder."_

"That's why I said two more days! It's not done yet!" Eilta scolded taking the device and locking it away in a safe. "It's pretty obvious that my son isn't a ghost."

'Bee turned invisible for a split second in front of them, but they failed to notice. "Well…um…there's something I need to tell you," he said; not that the adults heard, but Arcee did.

"That's not all you need 'Bee," she said grabbing her nephew, "you need guidance! And a family who isn't crazy or busy enough to do it! Come you poor, unwanted wretch; I'll drive you to school." Grabbing their things, Arcee dragged the very confused teen to the garage.

"Hmm…Arcee never takes 'Bee to school," Eilta said a little surprised by her little sister's actions.

"Then there's only one thing it could mean…" Bulkhead said. "That's not Arcee. That's a ghost! BUMBLEBEE NO! IT'S A TRAP!"

The two ghost hunters bolted past Optimus as he came through the door; what confused him was that his wife was giving chase and shouting something about Arcee not being a ghost. "It's too early for this," he grumbled rubbing a hand down his face and going to get his coffee.

-.-

"Think I should tell them?" 'Bee asked Moonrose and Soundwave as they walked down the stairs to lunch.

"Why? Parents don't listen. Better yet, they don't understand! WHY CAN'T THEY EXECPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!" she hollered.

"Rose. My powers, my problems," he redirected the conversation.

"Oh…right," she said smiling sheepishly.

"It's been a month since the accident, and I still have no control over my powers. If people find out, I'll go from geek to freak around here!" he exclaimed.

"Kinda like you're doing now?" Soundwave said making 'Bee realize he was slowly sinking into the floor. His friends pulled him up and watched as his legs go from faded back to normal.

"Seriously?! If Wheeljack can accidently invent something that turns me half-ghost, why can't he have something to turn me back to normal?!" Bumblebee snarled as he phase shifted through a vending machine.

"Come on 'Bee! different is good!" Moonrose encouraged. "That's why I avoid anything mainstream; I wanna be different from the rest of the crowd. I even got the school board to agree on a new menu for the cafeteria this week!"

"This won't mess with my six-year all-meat-streak will it?" Soundwave asked.

Moonrose just grinned, and dragged both boys towards the cafeteria. "Welcome to Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian Week!"

"What have you done?!" the tech-geek exclaimed.

"Wave, it's time for a change," she said leading them through the line. Instead of the normal food, they were given basically a bun with grass on it.

-.-

"You sure about this?" Bulkhead asked as he and Wheeljack worked on a vacuum-like device.

"I'm certain! This will suck the ghost right outta her!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

"But what if Arcee isn't a ghost? What if we hurt her?"

"The Ghost Vacuum doesn't hurt people…unless you get too close to your hair," he said crying out as said thing happened to him.

Behind them the bridge activated and an older lady stepped out. "Oh…somebody changed the menu," she said chipperly floating up through the roof. Neither ghost hunter noticed.

-.-

"Rose…you think this is a little extreme?" Bumblebee asked cautiously poking the bread with a spork.

"Ms. Sparks," Ultra Magnus said walking up to them, "the school board wanted me to personally thank you for bringing in this lovely experiment to our cafeteria this week!"

Soundwave caught the smell of something familiar, and sniffed harder. "Meat! Near!" he exclaimed glaring at the teacher.

"No, no. The rumors about the all steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are just rumors," he said. "Thanks again!" And with that the man was walking away quickly.

"Yea, thanks," Soundwave grumbled sarcastically. "I so wanna eat garbage."

"It's not garbage!" Moonrose retorted.

"It's garbage," both boys said.

"PRIME!" a voice shouted as some mud hit the back of Bumblebee's head. Barricade Converse, quarterback of the football team, and resident school bully stormed over with a plate with mud on it. "I asked for three mud pies; ya wanna know what they gave me?! Three mud pies! As in mud! From the ground! All because of your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"These are the best years of my life! After this it's all downhill for me! So how am I supposed to enjoy them by eating mud?!" Barricade snarled shoving it into the other boy's face. "Eat it; all of it!"

'Bee glanced nervously at the plate; no way in the name of his ancestors was he eating that. But Barricade didn't know who his father was, if he did things would be much different for him; and he'd personally liked to keep things the way they were. Unfortunately, that meant dealing with bullies the normal way. A light blue fog exited his mouth, drawing his attention away from the substance before him, looking in the kitchen he saw a floating old lady with a slight glow about her. "GARBAGE FIGHT!" he shouted hurling the mud into the bully's face. As a result, chaos ensued and a food fight began.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD PRIME!" Barricade shouted at him before he got hit in the face with another mud pie.

"Great, I'm still the favorite," Bumblebee muttered as he slunk away. Yanking down his friends, the trio carefully made their way to the kitchen.

"She looks like my grandma," Soundwave whispered.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" 'Bee growled.

"Hello dearies, can you help me?" the old lunch lady said noticing the young teens. "Today's supposed to be meatloaf, but I can't find it. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yea, she did," Soundwave said pointing at Moonrose.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU?! THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR OVER FIFTY YEARS!" she shouted.

"Get behind me!" 'Bee ordered.

His friends did as asked and stood behind him. "Wow, I feel safe," the girl spoke sarcastically.

"I'm going ghost!" 'Bee said transforming into Yellowjacket. His clothes were replaced with black and yellow armor, his hair reversed its colors to where it was blonde with black streaks running through it, like many ghosts his canines grew into fangs, and finally his eyes turned from brilliant blue to a light violet. He flew up to the spirit looking rather uncertain; he's hadn't had a lot of practice with the whole ghost thing. "I command you to…uh…go away!"

Knives flew out of their drawers towards the Halfling; phase shifting, Yellowjacket avoided the blades as they impaled the wall behind him. Hearing a cry, he saw plates hurling towards Moonrose; swiftly flying over he caught all of them by some miraculous way. More flew towards Soundwave, and he also caught them before quickly setting all the heavy plates down on the counter.

"Well, if this whole Prime thing doesn't work out, I'll have an exciting career as a bus boy," 'Bee commented as he set down the last ones. He flew in front of his friends, as the ovens began shaking violently.

"I CONTROL LUNCH! LUNCH IS SACRED! LUNCH HAS RULES! Anyone want cake?" They all nodded and she burst into flames again. "TOO BAD! CHILDREN WHO CHANGE MY MENU DO NOT GET DESSERT!"

The old woman disappeared, and the stoves fired green flames from them. The group managed to dodge, only to look up and see said stoves flying at them. Thinking quickly, Yellowjacket grabbed his friends and phase shifted, hoping his plan would work.

The trio skid along the floor of the hallway on the other side of the wall, and they could hear the crashes of the stoves on the other side.

"It worked!"

"This is the thanks I get for being an individual?!" Moonrose snarled.

Suddenly the lights went out above them and lockers began to fly open, and a harsh wind flew through the hallway towards the ghost.

"Lamb chops…steak…ribs…BACON!" Soundwave exclaimed seeing the meat fly past them and attach themselves to the ghost-lady.

-.-

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the faculty, I present your all-steak-buffet," Ultra Magnus said, only for them to gasp as they saw no meat on the table. "PARADISE LOST!"

-.-

"Be prepared to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" the ghost exclaimed. "Cookie?" The trio shook their heads and she growled. "THEN PERISH!"

"Forget it!" Yellowjacket said standing in front of Moonrose. He prepared to fire something from his hand, only to transform back to himself. "That was not the plan!"

Moonrose gasped as her friend was swatted aside, and into Soundwave; slamming both boys into the lockers, dazing them. She struggled as the ghost grabbed her, and before they knew it; Moonrose was gone in a wave of meat.

"C'mon, change back!" Soundwave said. "We gotta go!"

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Magnus snapped grabbing both boys.

"Told ya you'd pay Prime," Barricade sneered as they were dragged down to the teacher's office.

"Soundwave Grevers, let's see: chronic tardiness, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room, and hacking into the school mainframe. Bumblebee Prime: twelve dropped beakers in the last month, but otherwise no major mischief before today," Ultra Magnus smiled setting both teen's files on his desk. "So tell me, WHY DID YOU TWO CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA?!"

"Barricade started it!" 'Bee snapped. "He threw…"

"Four touchdown passes in the last game exempts him from scorn; you two however, are not," he said circling them like a shark. "I'll give you your punishment when I come back. Converse, watch the door."

The two extra people left in the room sighed. "We need to find Rose, for some reason, I feel like I got her kidnaped," Soundwave said getting up.

"Maybe it's because you told the ghost she changed the menu?" 'Bee suggested sarcastically as he turned back into his alter-ego. "How bout that?"

The pair went over to the school cameras, and Soundwave flew through them. "Got it! Basement below us!" he said.

Nodding, 'Bee took his friend's arm and they phase shifted through the floor.

"Gentlemen your punishment will be…" Ultra Magnus stopped as he noticed that both were gone. "WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGNINE!"

-.-

"It's my dream come true!" Soundwave said hugging one of the giant meat boxes.

"How is it I have the super powers and you're the weird one?" Yellowjacket asked.

Both guys jumped as they heard laughter; peaking around a corner they spotted the lunch lady and Moonrose trapped in a pile of meat. "Meat is good for kids, it helps them grow and makes them strong. Why won't you eat it?"

"We don't need meat; you know what it is? Fat!" the blonde retorted.

"SILENCE! YOU NEED DISIPLINE, MANNERS, RESPECT! YOU KNOW WHERE THAT COMES FROM?! MEAT! So chicken or fish?"

"I'll deal with the ghost, you get Rose out of that pile of meat," 'Bee whispered.

"Way ahead of you," Soundwave grinned pulling out a knife and fork. Flying out, Yellowjacket slammed his fist into the ghost lady, sending her into a wall. As he chased after Soundwave ran out and began cutting at the meat. "Don't worry, I'll have you out in no time!"

"Really?!"

Bumblebee flew down ready to kick her back to her own dimension, when he was suddenly hanging upside down, by said ghost holding his foot. "SEE! THIS IS WHY YOU NEED MEAT! YOU'RE SKIN AND BONES!" she shouted hurling him away.

Expecting to be slammed into the wall, 'Bee phase shifted only to end up going halfway through the wall and then into the floor. Coming back up, he remained in his phase shift as several kabobs flew through him at an alarming speed. The lunch lady hollered in fury, and all the meat in the room attached to her; and a bigger version of the meat monster stood before them. The massive hand reached down and plucked 'Bee up.

"Help's on the way!" Soundwave said still holding his utensils. She hurled Yellowjacket towards a wall, which he phase shifted through, before looking down at the remaining teens. "Run?"

"Run," Moonrose agreed as they both ran away screaming towards the exit. However, a giant pile of meat crashed there, and they were forced to run another direction. Coming back through the wall Yellowjacket gasped as he saw his friends being chased by the monster. He shot past it like a bullet, grabbed his friends, and phase shifted them all through the wall and out of the building. Both friends looked at him concerned as they saw how exhausted he looked. "Geez 'Bee, fighting mean monsters, flying through walls; you must be exhausted."

"What? No I'm not! What gave you…that idea…?" he said before passing out and dropping them all to the ground before transforming back to normal again.

-.-

Optimus opened the door as he walked inside, his sister-in-law Arcee right behind him; he had to pick her up since her motorcycle broke down, and Eilta was working late. "Hello?" they said. Suddenly two smoke bombs landed next to them, and they coughed as they went off.

"NOW BULKHEAD! HIT HER! I'M GOING IN HAVE MY BACK!" Wheeljack shouted.

When the smoke cleared, Arcee was trying to get the vacuum out of her hair, and both ghost hunters realized they were holding onto Optimus. As the teen stormed off, they released Optimus and wiped away some imaginary dust on clothes. The Prime was actually about to reprimand them when the door opened, revealing Moonrose and Soundwave lugging an unconscious Bumblebee.

"Oh…Hi Mr. Prime!" Soundwave said cheerily. "What a school day, 'Bee kinda nodded off, figured we'd bring him back, and take him to his room without any questions asked!" They ran past as fast as they could with the dead weight, and made their way up the stairs. Leaving the adults to stare after confused.

Wheeljack made a humming sound as they went. "Wheeljack, if you even think of trying something like this again, I will personally throw you in the brig for a week!" Optimus warned as he read the man's thoughts.

-.-

"Ugh…what happened?" 'Bee asked holding his head when he woke up.

"You passed out; we brought you home," Soundwave explained. "You've been out for four days!"

"FOUR DAYS?!"

The tech geek laughed at his friend's reaction; it was just as he hoped it'd be. "Na, just a few hours," he chuckled.

"Knock it off! This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!" Moonrose scolded.

"I almost got him killed?! As I recall you were the one who had to thin outside the box! You just had to take the meat away!" Soundwave snarled back as he started walking out of the room. "And I'm gonna get it back!"

"If you wanna change that menu, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THOUGH ME TO DO IT!" Moonrose shouted as she stormed after, slamming the door behind her.

Bumblebee sighed as he sat up, only to jump as the door opened. "What was that about?" Optimus asked hoping for an explanation on why his son's friends were having a screaming match as they left the mansion.

"Wave's just mad that Rose managed to change the menu for the week," 'Bee said. "Can't say I blame him; no meat for a whole week? That's cruel and unusual punishment."

Optimus just shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "Oh, the troubles of being a teenager," he chuckled. "Perhaps it'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"Hopefully…"

-.-

"You were saying?" Bumblebee asked as Optimus dropped him off.

On one side of the parking lot, a giant meat festival was going on. There were barbeques, meat shaped balloons, even dancers dressed like meat. On a stage Soundwave stood with a microphone and most of the popular and athletic part of the student body. "WHAT DO WE WANT?!"

"MEAT!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!"

"NOW!"

"Apparently I stand corrected," Optimus replied as they looked to the other side of the parking lot where a bunch of hippies, goths, and other members of different social outcast groups stood.

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!" Moonrose and many others chanted back.

"I will be eager to hear how this turns out later," Optimus smiled patting his son's shoulder. "Have a good day at school."

'Bee waved sadly as his dad drove away. Honestly he wished he could've gone with him; that mean he would deal with all this madness. "You put together two protests in one night?" he asked as his friend stood glaring at each other on either side of him.

"Meat eaters, always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy to do it quickly," Soundwave said holding his head high.

"Vegetarians are always ready to protest! And since we don't need to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster!" Moonrose hissed.

"Don't y'all think this is a little extreme?" 'Bee said trying to end the conflict.

"No! You're either with me!" Soundwave growled.

"Or against him!" Moonrose finished.

"SO WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

He was saved from answering as the meat trucks burst, and the biggest version of the meat monster they'd seen yet appeared. "IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

Everyone began screaming and running away in absolute terror. "Meat?! Why have you betrayed me?!" Soundwave cried out.

"Guys! I need y'all to make up! Now!" 'Bee said. His friends hugged each other, hiding him as his alter ego appeared. Yellowjacket shot off into the air, ready to fight.

On the other side of the school, Arcee was talking to one of the boys in her class. "Spike, you need to open up to your parents. Tell them how you feel. Be true to yourself and them. It's not like they'll attack you or anything," she said right as Wheeljack nabbed her with a net, dragging her away.

"If she was a ghost wouldn't she have phased through the net by now?" Bulkhead asked as Wheeljack dragged her over.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT A GHOST!" she hollered ripping the net off of herself. "You've ambushed me! Suffocated me with smoke! And pulled me away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

"EAT HOT GHOST THERMOS!" Wheeljack shouted pointing it at her, only for it to not work. "Scrap!"

They failed to notice the battle going on, on the other side of campus. Yellowjacket dodged the incoming attacks. Swinging behind it, he delivered a vicious kick to the back of its head; with enough force to send it crashing into the ground.

"He really is getting better," Soundwave commented as they watched. Only to wince a moment later as their friend was slammed up into the air. Bumblebee phase shifted through a plane, taking the water of some random passenger he cooled himself off as he shot back down. He slammed himself into the monster at full force, making a sizable crater in the ground, and scattering meat everywhere.

Yellowjacket shakily got to his feet, looking up he saw the lunch lady giving him a worried look. "Oh dear, what a mess. Are you ok?" she asked as he floated up.

"Yea, I'm fine," he grumbled rolling his shoulder.

"TOUGH! BEING OK IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!" she shouted as several mini monsters formed in front of him.

Giving a strong roundhouse kick, he cut through all of them, only for them to reform. "Wasn't expecting that," he said, before he turned back into himself. "Or that." Bumblebee began to run as they gave chase. Grabbing onto his legs they drug him up into the air.

Wheeljack just stared at Arcee, not even noticing the explosion or shockwave nearby. "I, Wheeljack Spires, hereby turn my back on ghosts! Let it be known that I shall no longer hunt them! For they do not exist! And that this thermos cannot catch ghosts…because they are not real." He threw the thermos away, and glared at the ground.

'Bee grunted as a hard, metal object smacked him in the face. Grabbing it he realized it was the Ghost Thermos. "Something useful!" he said holding it. "Once I get it to work!" He cried out as they dropped him right over Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Arcee. "Change back, change back, change back!" Transforming again, he flew right past them. "THANKS FOR THE THERMOS!"

"HA! I WAS RIGHT!" Wheeljack exclaimed laughing before a pile of meat fell on all of them.

Yellowjacket skid to a stop, hovering a few yards away from the enraged lunch lady. "SOUP'S NOT ON TODAY'S MENU!" she screamed at him seeing the thermos.

"I'm changing the menu! Permanently!" he snapped opening it. "Please work…" Aiming it at her, 'Bee channeled some of his power into it.

"NOOO!" she cried out as a white vortex sucked her inside.

Turning back to himself, Bumblebee slammed the lid shut and grinned. "What happened?! Where's the ghost?!" Moonrose asked as she and Soundwave ran over.

"Wheeljack has his moments," 'Bee grinned holding the thermos, only to hide it behind his back as said person approached.

 _"_ _Ghost straight ahead. You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead,_ " the Ghost Finder said.

"You just missed him," 'Bee lied.

"WE GOT A RUNNER!" Wheeljack exclaimed as the pair chased after.

"Great, back to square one," Arcee grumbled walking away.

"So are you gonna tell 'em?" Soundwave asked.

"The crazy hunters? No way," 'Bee said. "I'm still debating on my parents, but hey, I think I figured out what these powers are for, they make me different, but they let me help people. For all I know it's part of my abilities as a Prime!"

"PRIME! SPARKS! GREVERS! YOU THREE ARE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE!" Ultra Magnus shouted as he spotted the three across the school yard.

-.-

"SPARKS! PICK UP THAT STEAK! GREVERS GET THAT TURFWHICH!" the teacher shouted as both groaned.

Bumblebee used a broom and swept his portion past them, and Barricade, whom was leaning on the dumpster and laughing at them. Turning the corner, 'Bee put his hand on it and made it intangible; the meat inside fell onto the laughing jock, who sputtered in shock. "Hey, 'Bee, a little help?" he asked only able to get his head out of the pile.

"Sure thing Cade, sure thing," 'Bee smiled as his eyes developed a violet tint.

 **A/N: so that was the first chapter! Please review! I'd like to know if I should continue this?**


	2. Dragon Dance

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Seeing how everything I'm getting so far seems to be positive, I've decided to post the next chapter! Thanks to those of you who favorited and reviewed this story, frankly I was not sure about this. So I only own my OCs and changes to the story set-up and plot, nothing else.**

Wheeljack sat down in his lab with a fishing hat on, a beer, and a fishing rod with a glowing blue wire attached to it. Behind him, the Spacebridge was glowing with activity, as he turned and tossed the line inside, as if he was actually fishing.

Bumblebee came down the steps with his backpack, only to give the inventor a curious look. "Hey Jackie, what ya up to?"

"Shh! Be quiet! You'll scare the ghosts! See this? This is the Ghost Fisher, it lets me fish for ghosts, and it has a line reinforced with a powerful energon resign that they can't break!" he explained before shoving it in his hands. "Now, hold this while I use the little hunter's room!" The man ran upstairs, leaving the teen very flustered as he held a fishing pole.

The line suddenly went taunt, and 'Bee's ghost sense went off. Trying to reel it in, he was startled to find it suddenly go lax. Steam came out as if something was breathing, and a massive predacon emerged from the portal, the line in its jaws. "I WANT TO GO!" it snarled snatching him up in its claws. "I HAVE TO GO!"

"You'll have to wait behind Wheeljack," 'Bee stated before transforming into a mist. Slighting out of its grip, Yellowjacket shot at it. Avoiding claws and fire, he kicked it, sending his opponent flying back. The golden necklace it wore flew off and into his backpack, but he was more focused on the fact that a pretty girl was sitting in the place of the dragon.

"All I wanted was to go to the princess costume ball, but my horrid mommy won't let me!" she cried out before vanishing back into the portal.

"If that was your costume, I'm sorry to say I'm with mommy," he said turning back.

-.-

Soundwave stood holding the door for girls as they walked out. "Hi there—!"

"No."

"Hello, would you—?"

"Forget it."

"No way!"

"I didn't even ask you yet!" he whined before going to sit down with his friends.

"Strike three?" 'Bee asked.

"Try three thousand," he grumbled slamming his head on the table.

"I don't get it; why do guys need to ask girls to some stupid dance? I don't need a date to know I'm special," Moonrose growled before noticing the boys were staring at something. "What?"

"Midnight," they both sighed.

A beautiful girl with tanned skin, luxurious black hair, green eyes, and dressed in a short skirt, tank top, and flats strutted down the sidewalk getting the attention of every guy in the vicinity.

"Please, girls like her are a dime a dozen," Moonrose said sticking her nose in the air.

"How much change you got?" the boys asked each other.

"Funny," Rose sighed. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"C'mon 'Bee, go get her," Soundwave said patting his friend on the back.

"I don't know…I'm not the most eloquent of people when it comes to pretty girls," the young Prime sighed.

"Really?" Moonrose said glaring at him.

"You're different!" 'Bee said defensively knowing that his friend would have no issues punching him.

"Go work on your eloquence," she said shoving him in the direction of the other girl.

"Um…hi, I'm—ah!" 'Bee said leaning against a tree, when his arm suddenly phase shifted and he fell over.

"If you're going to say you've suddenly fallen for me, don't. That line is so last year," Midnight said rolling her eyes.

"I figured," 'Bee said. "I'm Bumblebee." At that moment his powers acted up again, and his pants fell down, exposing his boxers.

Midnight laughed. "Most gentlemen tip their hats, but I'll give you points for originality," she smiled.

Moonrose had enough. "Congrats 'Bee, you just set an all-time record for drowning in the shallow-end of the gene pool," she said as 'Bee embarrassedly fixed his pants.

"What did you say? You did not just call me shallow!"

"If you mean I could stand in a puddle of you and not get my feet wet, then yea I did," Moonrose snarled. Snatching her friend's arm, she dragged him away from the fuming girl.

"I am not shallow!" Midnight hissed in fury, glaring after, before a sinister smile formed on her face. "On the other hand, I'm not so deep I can't lure away a cute boy away from a goth geek! And I will."

-.-

"Thanks to you 'Bee, I now know the quickest way to a girl's heart: clean boxers!" Soundwave teased as his friend pulled things out of his locker.

"Please, I totally blew it yesterday," he sighed. "The only way I'll get her attention now is by revealing my bloodline!"

"You hoo! 'Bee!" Midnight waved from across the hall.

"Or not…Wave?"

"Got it," his friend winked before making himself scarce.

"I just want to—!" she began before gasping as Barricade shoved the teen into his locker. Which surprised her because both boys possessed the same height, and it was actually quite possible that 'Bee had more muscle than he did.

"Meet me? Barricade Converse, All-Star Quarterback, school hero," he began explaining himself as Bumblebee phase shifted through the wall invisible. He grabbed Barricade's back ready to toss him down the hall, only to find himself getting sucked into him. "I'm also…in Cade's body?"

"Huh?"

"Right, I'm also president of the Geek Club, and have every toenail I've ever clipped. Wanna see them?" 'Bee said ruining Barricade's chances with Midnight.

"No."

"And you should know that Bumblebee doesn't scrub his mom's feet every night like I do!"

"Ew! Get lost loser!" Midnight hissed backing away. Bumblebee fled the foreign body, and returned to the locker transforming and becoming visible, just as Midnight opened it. He fell out, and the necklace from the ghost he faced the other day fell out of his backpack. "We should really stop meeting like this…oh my goodness!" She gaped as she stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry; it must've cost a fortune!

"Oh…that…it's a…you like it?" he stuttered.

"It's beautiful," she said gazing at the ornate carvings embellished within the gold chain, and the giant rock of an emerald that was almost as big as her hand.

"Great! Cause I got it for you!" he lied; he really had no clue where it came from. 'Bee prayed that it wasn't his mother's…but then again she never was fond of emeralds. "You know, if you said yes to going with me to the dance?"

"Well, you're really hot, and you have amazing taste in underwear. So yes, I'll go with you!" she said putting on the jewelry. "Bye bye!" She went down the hall with a flirtatious wave, and left for class.

"What am I doing? That could be Mom's, or Arcee's. Maybe even Aunt Mia's," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "But it'll wait, cause she said yes!" He tossed his hands in the air, only for his pants to fall down again. "Ah c'mon!"

"Pantless again? Second time this week," Ultra Magnus said. "Think it's time I meet your father for a conference." He handed the teen a paper and a belt. "And that should stop these incidents from now on."

-.-

"Hey Dad," 'Bee asked biting his lip as he entered his father's study.

"Yes? What is it?" Optimus asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Um…well…" he just gave up trying to explain it and handed his father the paper.

Optimus raised an eyebrow as he looked at the paper. "Since when were you inclined to get into trouble? Couple weeks ago it was that food fight, and now this?"

"To be fair, I think they got some of that food from the lawn."

"I'll give you that," Optimus sighed getting up and stretching. "And at least this'll give me a break from paperwork. C'mon."

-.-

"Thank you for coming to discuss your son's schooling Lord Prime," Ultra Magnus said giving Optimus a respectful bow as he and 'Bee walked in.

"What's this about?" Optimus asked leaning against the wall casually.

"Would you like to take a seat?"

"I've been sitting in a desk all day, so no thanks," Optimus stated. "So why am I here?"

"Well, Bumblebee's had a few incidents with his pants," Ultra Magnus said and Optimus looked at his son who just gave a sheepish shrug.

"His pants?"

"They fell down…twice," the teacher stated.

The Prime immediately turned to look at the teen standing awkwardly on the other side of the room. "Have you been feeling alright? You've been acting odd recently?" Optimus said and 'Bee could see the glow of power entering his father's eyes. Lying would get him nowhere, Optimus would literally see right through it.

"I've just been stressed recently, that's all. Didn't Grandpa Ratch do a study on how stress affects the body that proves weight loss is a side effect?" he said. It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

Optimus sighed and rubbed his temples. "You need to tell us about these things alright," he sighed. "I'm sorry for wasting your time Mr. Magnus."

"No, it's no trouble at all," the teacher replied, "as long as we've found the issue, we can now find a solution. Right?" Optimus nodded in agreement, but gave his son a glance that said this discussion was far from over. "Lord Prime, I was wondering if you'd like to chaperone the school dance this weekend?"

Optimus glanced between Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee, the latter whom was shaking his head wildly. "Sure, we have no plans this Friday anyways," he said and 'Bee nearly fainted.

-.-

"So your Dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Moonrose gaped as she, Soundwave, and 'Bee sat in the food court of the mall.

"Yea! And if anyone finds out he's my dad I'm scraped! Everyone will just want to be my friend for the money, power, or whatever they feel I can offer!" he sighed placing his head on the table.

"I got that, but I want to clarify something else," Wave said.

"What?"

"So you can basically walk into people and control them?" he asked remembering the incident with Barricade earlier.

"Pretty much."

Soundwave grinned and looked at a girl sitting nearby. "Hey…"

"Get your own date," 'Bee said knowing exactly where his thoughts were going.

On the other side of the mall, Midnight gasped as she spotted some of the cutest shirts she'd ever seen. Going to the pile she searched through only to find they didn't have her size. "Miss! Do you have this in a small?" she asked a worker.

"Sorry, we just sold our last one," she smiled.

"Will there be more coming in?"

"Unfortunately the line has been discontinued so if you haven't gotten one you're doomed to be a social outcast for the next five to sixteen weeks!"

"SIXTEEN WEEKS?!" she screamed as her new necklace transformed her into a dragon. "WANT CUTE TEE!" With that the dragoness began burning and smashing the store as people fled in terror.

"So what's the plan for the dance? You picking us up 'Bee?" Moonrose asked.

"Yea, but I'll need to get Midnight first. So are you two going together, as friends?" he asked.

"I'm still hunting for a date," Soundwave growled.

"Please, I'm flying solo," Moonrose grinned proudly. "I can't wait to show you guys the awesome dress I got!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Moonrose?" Soundwave asked before she threw some of her fries at him. "And she's back!" The trio was pulled out of their conversation as people ran by the screaming, and a familiar blue mist left 'Bee's mouth. "Ah, ghost time…can I finish your fries?"

Rolling his eyes, 'Bee turned into Yellowjacket and he flew up to face the dragon. "Haven't we met somewhere?" he hissed. The dragon roared in anger and sent a column of flames his way. Dodging he opted to try a new angle. "Let's try this again; hi, I'm Yellowjacket. And you are?" He was slammed back as its tail hit him, sending him crashing through the window of a store. "Testy…got it."

The predacon sent another column of fire his way, dodging, the Halfling slammed himself full-force into the dragon. Reaching out, it wrapped its claws around Yellowjacket, and pinned him to the ground. "MUST HAVE TEE!"

"Tea? Good idea. Coffee might make ya a little jittery—better yet…" he trailed off as he phase shifted into the floor, leaving the dragon confused. "HAVE SOME PUNCH!" Slamming his fist into the dragon, he sent it flying back towards a girl whom dropped her shopping bag and bolted at the sight.

Midnight groaned as she held her head. Looking into the bag she smiled as she put her new amulet back on, before grinning wider as she saw the t-shirt in her size. "My t-shirt!" she exclaimed. "Guess good thing do happen when you maintain a positive attitude!"

Soundwave and Moonrose watched as Yellowjacket landed next to them and turned back to normal. "You ok?" they asked seeing his hair slightly singed.

"I'm fine, but that's the second time I've fought that dragon. How bout y'all?" he asked.

"Fine, except if you count me still being dateless," Wave grumbled. "I've hit every girl in school except…Firestar." He smiled at the redheaded girl, with green eyes, freckles, and dressed in a red tank top and jeans.

"Hi, Shockwave is it?"

"Soundwave actually. Or Sounders, or Wave," he smiled.

"Unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me totally dateless; my answer is no," she said.

"Hey!" Smokescreen said jogging up. "Moonracer just said she'd go to the dance with me! So you're dateless!"

"You're on," she said once her ex-date left.

"I'll see you then," he smiled as she walked off. "Some may call it a rebound, but call that a yes!"

-.-

"Ready?" Optimus asked finishing his tie.

"Almost," Arcee said putting on her earrings. "So 'Bee, what's your girlfriend like?"

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just my date to the dance," he sighed going up to his room to get ready.

"Alright, got suit, tie, and hidden Ghost Fisher," he listed. "Rose, what's taking so long with that research?"

"Do you know how hard it is to get ready and research dragons?!" she hissed. "Here, I'm sending you the link so I can finish."

"Ancient legend tells that the Amulet of Onyx transforms any wearer into a dragon when in states of extreme emotional duress or anger. That's the same amulet I gave to Midnight…which means…I'm going a date with a dragon!" he said as Soundwave chuckled.

-.-

Soundwave knocked on the door to Moonrose's house while his date and 'Bee waited in the limo. "Hey!" she said opening the door. Her friends had to admit, she looked amazing, her hair was curled, her make-up was done, and the black and violet corset gown she wore was beautiful. Going to the limo she and Firestar hugged and complimented each other's dresses. "'Bee? Where's your parents? Aren't they chaperoning?"

"They took the other limo," he said.

"You have two limos?" Firestar asked. "Are you loaded or something?"

Before he had to answer the black, hummer limo stopped in front of Midnight's house. Getting out he sighed. "Midnight, about the amulet, turns out it's a family heir loom and my mom needs it back for a gala she has in a few weeks…no that won't work." Going to the door he knocked and her father opened the door. "Hi, you must Midnight's father."

"You hurt my daughter, we're going to have a violent talk," he threatened.

"Papa, don't threaten my date," she said walking out in a silver gown wearing the amulet around her neck.

"Have a good evening sweetie!" her father smiled. "I know where you live Prime!"

"Glad we had this talk," he said before fallowing her into the limo, and the chauffer closed the door behind him.

They drove to a restaurant, and Midnight frowned. "Sure you can afford this?" she asked.

Bumblebee rolled his eyes and walked inside. Recognizing him, one of the waiters sat them down. "What would you all like?" he asked pulling out a pen and paper.

"To drink?" Midnight asked.

"Yes, and also to eat, and may I recommend the Volcano Cake for dessert?" he smiled.

"I'll take the usual," 'Bee said. "And yes, the cake sounds amazing. Midnight?"

"Um…" she looked over the menu unsure of what to order, everything seemed so expensive, even to her. "I'll just have a Caesar salad, and a water."

The others made their orders, Moonrose and Soundwave took their usuals since it wasn't the first time 'Bee brought them there. "Geez, how often do y'all come here to have usuals?" Firestar asked.

"Not all that often, just for special events," Soundwave said.

"Which is pretty often then considering how often my parents have major events," 'Bee grinned as their food came.

"Touché," Moonrose smiled as they dug in.

"How are you going to afford this?" Midnight asked finishing up. "I'm not paying."

"You weren't going to have to," 'Bee replied as the check came. He stuck a hundred in there and handed it back. "Keep the change. Now, c'mon, we have a dance to go to."

-.-

Bumblebee grabbed some punch still trying to figure out a way to get the cursed amulet back from Midnight. "Hey Midnight, about that amulet…" he began.

"Isn't it lovely? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me," she smiled.

"About that, I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place because…it's Moonrose's," he lied. She crushed the empty glass in her hand and glared at him. "I can get you something better. Like a one-of-a-kind Roadblock original?"

On the other side of the room, Ultra Magnus walked up to Optimus and Elita. "Ah, Lord Prime, good to see you again," he said.

"Ultra Magnus, it's been awhile," Elita smiled.

Bumblebee noticed and hoped they weren't talking about him. "Here, take these ear pieces, they're set to a different frequency than the guard's so we won't have them overhearing," he explained handing one to Moonrose and Soundwave. "Rose keep an eye on Midnight when I can't, Soundwave, I need you to watch my parents, and make sure no one gets suspicious. Kay?"

"Kay!" they said splitting up.

Moonrose spotted Midnight going into the restroom. ~"Hey 'Bee, I've got her going into the girl's bathroom,"~ she said.

~"Stay on her, and don't make her mad!"~ he replied.

"Hey Midnight, nice dress," Moonrose said walking in.

"Of course, it goes lovely with your amulet doesn't it?" she sneered.

She smiled as she realized what her friend did. "Yea, about that. My grandma gave me that amulet—"

"Forget it. I'm not giving up this trinket, or your little boyfriend," she snickered.

Moonrose laughed. "Boyfriend? And they say pretty girls can't be funny. He's not my boyfriend," she stated.

"He's not?"

"Bumblebee is my best friend. Perhaps that's why I was so hard on you; I didn't mean to call you shallow," she apologized.

"Bummer, I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you," Midnight smiled putting the amulet around Moonrose's neck. "This would be the point where I'd go out and dump him; but now I know he's both hot and loaded, there's no way I'm losing that!"

Moonrose was steaming with fury; they type of fury that activated the amulet. There was no way she'd let this glitch use her friend that way! "SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!" she roared, making the other girl faint at the sight of the dragon.

Hearing the roar from where he stood near the bathrooms, 'Bee turned invisible and phase shifted through the wall to see the dragon carrying off someone. Changing, he flew up and slammed down on its back, sending it into the football field. "Easy Midnight, you don't want to hurt Rose," he said before spotting the unconscious Midnight in its claws. "Midnight? Moonrose?!"

"SHALLOW GIRL!" the dragon shouted rearing up.

"Yep, that's Rose," Yellowjacket muttered. She breathed fire at him, only to find he phase shifted through it. "Two words: breath mints!" He flew up and snatched Midnight from her grasp, only to be flung back by her tail. He phase shifted both of them through the bleachers and they landed next to Barricade, whom was flirting with some girl.

Moonrose lifted the stands, and the pair ran away screaming. Having enough, 'Bee grabbed her tail, and swung her around before tossing his friend long distance. Grabbing Midnight he flew back into the building transformed and gave her to the nurse.

Racing back outside, he went back to Yellowjacket and flew up to greet the returning dragoness. She fired several shots at him, which he all dodged. "Hate to say this but you throw fire like a girl!" he taunted. Pulling out the Ghost Fisher, he threw the line. Managing to snag the hook on a wing, he flew around her at breakneck speeds, tying her up. Letting go she crashed into the ground in which Yellowjacket rushed over and yanked off the necklace before turning back.

"Man, did I have a good time at the dance?" she asked holding her head to see 'Bee.

He smirked. "Let's just say you had a roaring time."

Going back inside they were surprised to see almost everyone had left. "Hey Wave, where's your date?" Moonrose asked.

"She left with her brother," he said.

"What about yours 'Bee?"

He gestured with his head towards where Barricade was flirting with her. "They're perfect for each other," Moonrose snickered. "Hey 'Bee, there's still time for one more dance?"

"After you my lady," he said taking her hand. "Hold onto this Wave."

"Sure thing," the tech expert said taking the necklace. "Wait…I'm dateless again?!"

"I want to go to the ball!" the ghost girl from earlier said.

"On second thought…GUYS!" Soundwave began before she clung onto him.


	3. One of a Kind

Chapter 3

 **A/N: alright third chapter! So I sadly do not own Danny Phantom or TFP; wish I did, but I don't.**

A large, male ghost cried out as he was punched through a wall. Going out of phase shift, he glared at a certain blonde and black haired ghost coming out of the wall glaring at him. "Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers cardboard and square!"

"Can we get this over with? I have a test to study for?" Yellowjacket said.

"Study? There will be no time to study! As you will perish under the long forgotten possessions of…G. Flannery! Of Arlington Heights, Tarn!" the ghost exclaimed sending the boxes his way, only for them to travel through the teen.

"I don't have time for this! Guys!" he called as his friends broke down the door.

"Night everyone!" Soundwave called as he sucked the box ghost in. "Secure!"

"Secure? What are you a Navy Seal?" Moonrose asked.

"Seals, aquatic mammals that eat fish! They give birth to pups, males are called bulls, and females are called cows! They are preyed on by Killer Whales—also known as Orcas—and Great White Sharks!" Yellowjacket said.

"Correct," Moonrose smiled. "That's eighteen out of twenty."

"Good enough!" he exclaimed. "Thanks for helping me out guys."

"No problem," Soundwave said spinning the thermos on his fingertip before it fell and released all the ghosts they caught that night. "…Oops…"

"We'll deal with them tomorrow, if I'm not home in thirty minutes Dad's going to kill me," Yellowjacket sighed.

Across the facility, a figure was watching. "Half ghost, half human; one of a kind. He'll make a fine addition to my collection," the figure said as the Box Ghost floated over to a cage. "Touch the cage and your pelt will adorn my wall."

"BEWARE!" the Box Ghost shouted before vanishing.

-.-

"THEY SAID YES!" Arcee screamed running into the kitchen.

"Who said yes? The person you asked to see if you were a conceded snob?" 'Bee teased as he ate breakfast.

"No! Genius Magazine did to my letter! And they want to put Elita on the cover!" the younger sister squealed. "The magazine about women geniuses, by women geniuses, and for women geniuses!"

"So the swimsuit issue?" Wheeljack and Bulkhead asked.

"Gross! Mom's gonna be in the swimsuit issue?" 'Bee said, a slightly disgusted look forming on his face.

"Hey!" Elita said slightly offended.

"You still look lovely dear," Optimus said quickly kissing her. "It's just you're his mother so he's not able to see you like I do."

"And I've lost my appetite!" 'Bee said shoving his plate away, only to grab more bacon a minute later.

"This magazine is the perfect way to show I have a normal family!" Arcee said glaring at her uncle when she said that. "Not just a crazy ghost hunting uncle!"

"Speaking of which! Check this out!" Wheeljack said snatching the device his niece was currently working on. "The Ghost Translator! It takes whatever a ghost says and translate it into words we can understand! Try it!"

"Uh…um…Boo?" 'Bee spoke hesitantly.

 _"_ _I am a ghost; fear me."_

He got odd looks, only to jump as he saw the time. "I gotta get to school!"

 _"_ _I gotta get to school; fear me."_

"Sure that thing's not broken?" Optimus asked raising a speculative eyebrow.

-.-

"I got a B!" Bumblebee whined as he sat next to his friends in the library. "All this ghost hunting's taking away from my study time! If I get below a 3.85 GPA my parents are going to start asking questions! And if I lie to Dad; he'll know, and then he'll start snooping, and my secret will be out, and I'll be strapped down in some lab being torn apart molecule by molecule!"

"Clam down 'Bee. You could do the extra credit assignment to boost your grade, by researching this magnificent creature," Moonrsoe said pulling it up.

"The Yellow Spotted Griffen?" 'Bee asked looking at the picture of the blue and white griffin with yellow spots and occasional stripe.

"Yep, extremely rare animals. Only two left, both male; after this they're gone forever," she explained.

"I don't have time for this, or your agenda," he said.

"Actually you do, you just need to manage it better," Soundwave said. "Which is why I'm going to be your time manager. It'll be my job to keep track of your schedule."

"I suppose we can have a trial period," he said giving in.

"I've already scheduled some zoo tike so we can check it out," Soundwave said. "Let's go!"

As the group left, the metal ghost from the warehouse came in and flew over to the computer. "So this is your prey, huh Ghost Boy?"

"Excuse me sir?" a young man asked. "Are you done with the computer?" The young teen soon found himself stuck to the wall, cuffed, blinded and gagged.

"YOU THOGUHT YOU COULD SNEAK UP ON ME?! LOCKDOWN?! THE GREATEST HUNTER IN THE SHADOW ZONE?!" smiling the ghost left just as the resident school bullies came in.

"You do that?" Barricade asked with a grin.

"Nope," Knockout smiled. But I can always stop to appreciate high quality bullying."

-.-

"There he is, Skylinx. So majestic, so remarkable," Moonrose said as they group watched the griffin from the observation tower.

"Rose, we've been watching him for how long?"

"Six hours," Soundwave yawned.

"Time flies when you're majestically wandering around," 'Bee muttered.

"It's only a matter of time before you learn something no one else has ever learned before! You should try to communicate—huh?" she turned to find both boys sacked out on the floor, hugging each other. "I'll do it…but first." She snapped a picture on her phone with a grin. "Boys hugging makes every yearbook funny."

Lockdown flew into the tiger cage, pulling out his binoculars, he spotted his target. Behind him, the tiger woke up and began growling. "Oh please," Lockdown said.

Skylinx lifted his head as he heard the fighting. Looking over to the side he spotted a girl standing there. Screeching he trotted over and chittered.

"What is it boy?" Moonrose asked in awe on how intelligent the creature seemed to be.

Screeching again, he ran over to the side of his cage closest to the tiger cage growling. Getting the message, Moonrose ran to the cage controls and let him out just as Lockdown finished tying up the tiger. The metal ghost was confused as his scanners sent him a warning. Skylinx jumped on top of him and began mauling, Lockdown hurled it off only for the griffin to spread its wings and fly back. Picking him up, Skylinx began to toss him up in the air and send him back up with either flames or a powerful hit. Having enough, Lockdown sprayed it in the face with some goop, making it drop him to the ground. He fired his net, only to have the griffin grab it in its jaws, and use it to hurl him away.

Fortunately for him, it flung him right into the watchtower. Bumblebee shivered as his ghost sense went off, but remained asleep. Moonrose was about to scream only to find a ghostly gag around her mouth. "Now for the boy," Lockdown grinned, only for a certain Yellow Spotted Griffin to land on him. Deciding the odds weren't in his favor at the present moment, Lockdown phase shifted out, leaving a rather ticked off griffin clawing and sending flames at the wall he was pinned at moments before.

Disturbed by the sounds, both Soundwave and 'Bee woke up with a cry, only to scream again as they saw they were holding onto each other, and they cried out a final time when they saw what woke them up.

"Griffin loose!" Soundwave said.

"I got it!" 'Bee said transforming. Flying over, he barely managed to lift the two-ton creature. "Don't know how you got out, but you're going back." Dropping Skylinx back off in his cage, he flew to the controls and closed the door. "Wonder who let the griffin out? Moonrose?"

"Wait till we tell the school you let out a two-ton griffin," Soundwave grinned only for his smile to vanish as she held up the picture.

"Or it could be our little secret," 'Bee said.

"Yea! We don't really have any proof that she did it," Soundwave agreed.

-.-

"Just a few more questions," the reporter from the magazine said. "So what are you currently working on now?"

"Well it's called the Ghost Translator," Wheeljack began.

"Wheeljack!" both Arcee and Elita scolded.

"Sorry about that," Elita said. "I'm the head of the Energy and Resource Department within the government, and we're working on a project that uses chemical waste to create energy that doesn't harm the environment. This way those chemicals and radioactive wastes aren't just dumped or placed in areas where they could leak and prove to have potentially harmful results later on in the future."

"Incredible! And how successful has the project been so far?"

Elita was about to answer when Bumblebee and his friends walked through the door; all looking worn out and slightly rougher than usual. "Bumblebee Sparkfire Prime! Look at you? I'm not so sure I like this overnight zoo research…"

"C'mon Mom, it's fine. We're just teens, in the zoo, at night, alone…we'll be in my room," 'Bee said as they went up the stairs.

"Home just in time for some well-deserved rest…but keep it quick, cause you have thirteen minutes!" Soundwave smiled as his friend glared at him.

'Bee was about to open the door, only to jump as the familiar cold mist exited his mouth. Opening the door Lockdown appeared with a sinister grin. "Hello Ghost Boy," he said before a net wrapped around him and yanked him into his room.

Moonrose and Soundwave couldn't even react before the door slammed closed. "'Bee!"

"The human ghost boy in its natural habitat," Lockdown grinned.

"Who the pit are you?" 'Bee growled as he struggled to get the net off himself.

"I am Lockdown! The greatest hunter in the Shadow Zone and a collector of things rare and unique. And you ghost boy, are that and much more…though I hoped you'd put up more of a fight."

"Don't worry," Yellowjacket grinned. "I will!" Slamming his fist into him, he sent the hunter into the wall.

"That's the ghost from last night!" Moonrose hissed as they struggled to open the door; wincing as they heard the fighting inside.

"'Bee?"

"No moron! The other one!" she growled.

"What's going on up there?" Elita called.

"There's just so much homework," Soundwave said. "I'll get the snacks!"

"Just what are you kids doing up there?" Optimus asked as another crash was heard.

"Just trying to simulate the fighting strength of a full-grown Yellow Spotted Griffin!" Moonrose lied to the Prime of Truth.

Soundwave gaped as 'Bee crashed into the table, only to get grabbed again, and they phased through the floor. "Hia!" he said getting in a fighting stance as the adults ran in.

"What's going on?" the reporter asked. As another crash came, this time from downstairs.

"Sounds like rats in the lab! Don't worry, we'll get them!" the teens said running off.

"I'd like to learn a little more about this Bumblebee," the reporter said.

"Don't worry I'd like to know just what he's doing up there anyways," Optimus said leading the way.

Downstairs 'Bee struggled against Lockdown's grip. "Time to go to the Shadow Zone boy so I can put you on display!"

"What?!" Yellowjacket gasped as the portal activated behind him. "No!"

"No is right 'Bee! Cages are wrong!" Moonrose said getting between a bewildered Lockdown and the portal. "HOW DO YOU THINK SKYLINX FEELS BEING IN A CAGE?!"

"But…"

"HE'S A BEAUTIFUL ANIMAL AND DESERVES TO BE FREE!"

"I…"

"Should be ashamed!" Moonrose continued scolding the hunter, whom was perplexed by the girl waving a finger at him. Yellowjacket grinned as he saw Lockdown completely distracted; taking the opportunity he gave a powerful kick sending the ghost across the room.

Lockdown got up and looked at the tablet Soundwave dropped. "That technology, so sleek, so advanced…I wonder." Pulling out his old mainframe he attached the tablet for his new one.

"Hey! I've got two more payments on that!" Soundwave protested.

Lockdown grinned as his systems updated. Firing at his prize, he found that they created electrical bonds around him. "Way to go Wave! You just made the bad guy more powerful!" Moonrose scolded.

"How was I supposed to know my tablet was ghost compatible?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Time to go Ghost Boy," Lockdown grinned before his new equipment vibrated. "Fly to library? Get book on eating habits of Yellow Spotted Griffin?" His jetpack activated despite his attempts to deactivate it, and he flew off. Yellowjacket sighed as the restraints released him.

"What was that?" Moonrose asked helping him up.

"Don't know, and don't care. At least I have a minute to relax," he said.

"'Bee! Where are you? There's someone here who'd like to meet you!" Elita said.

"Scrap! My room!" He flew up and turned back to normal, removing his shirt to make it seem like he was getting changed he ran to the door as it started to open.

"'Bee?" Elita asked.

"Geez! Don't you people knock!" he exclaimed slamming the door. "Arcee's going to kill me for that."

"I'm gonna kill him for that," Arcee growled.

"Brooding, messy, rude; all signs of a true genius! Ugh! If only he was a woman!" the reporter said.

-.-

"Any sign of him?" 'Bee asked as they walked into the school.

"Nope, he hasn't bothered you for thirty minutes," Soundwave said typing on another tablet.

"How many of those things do you have?" Moonrose asked and he shrugged.

"Good thing I used this back up and the back up's back up to hold your schedule," Wave said as he continued typing. "C'mon it's time for class."

After their first period, 'Bee stopped by his locker, only to get trapped in chains. "Ha! I have you now!" Lockdown grinned only to look down as the tablet went off again. "Go to news stand? Purchase magazine with article about Yellow Spotted Griffins?" Lockdown groaned as his jetpack activated again; and 'Bee sighed as he was released.

"Funny? I have the same thing on mine," Soundwave said.

"Think we'll skip that," 'Bee said getting nods of agreement.

Going to lunch they sat on the bleachers. "C'mon 'Bee, you need to eat something," Rose encouraged.

"How can I when I could be jumped at any minute?" Bumblebee muttered.

Soundwave shrugged and opened his milk, only for an electrical muzzle to fly onto Bumblebee's face. "Once more, I, Lockdown shall—take photos of griffin?" Once again, the jetpack activated and he flew off.

"Least he's consistent," Rose commented.

"Yea…almost like a schedule," 'Bee realized. "What's the next thing?"

"Gym. Why?"

Going to gym, 'Bee grinned as he spotted Barricade. "Hay Cade, I might've sprained my wrist in a horseback riding accident this weekend, can you open my locker for me?" he asked.

"Fine," the bully sighed. Going over he unlocked it, only to get trapped on the other wall by a giant blue bubble.

Lockdown frowned, this was not his prey. "Huh? Average human destined for an average life after high school?" he said only to see his prey peeking out from behind a locker. "I SHALL—visit griffin display at Museum of Cybertronian History." With a defeated sigh, the hunter flew off.

"Why's he going there?" Soundwave asked.

"When Lockdown bound to your tablet, he also bound himself to my schedule, going wherever I was going to go next," Bumblrbee explained as he looked at the next thing. "So, time for the hunter to become the hunted.

-.-

"Where is he?" Lockdown growled as he sat in the griffin's tree waiting for his prey. He glared down at the tablet, which was now playing some random game. "According to this infernal device—WHICH I CANNOT REPROGRAM—the Halfling was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Flying down he glared at the griffin. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BAIT YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

"SKYLINX ISN'T STUPID!" Moonrose said undoing her part of the costume.

"He's also not here, can I take a message?" Soundwave asked coming out of his.

"YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Lockdown shouted revealing a multitude of weapons; all aimed at them.

"Not quite," Soundwave smiled pressing the send button.

"Time for push-ups?" the hunter asked before he began do said things. "I CAN'T STOP!"

"I CAN HELP WITH THAT!" Yellowjacket said slamming him back.

Lockdown looked up to see the teen flying down at him, before blow after blow was delivered. Lockdown pulled out a gun, only for Soundwave to shake his head. "Time to polish armor," he mocked as the machine hunter was doing the exact thing.

"Stop fooling around and shut him down already!" Yellowjacket called.

"Relax, I've got it all under control," he said just as his tablet was shot into a tree with an arrow. "Slag! I had three more payments on that!"

"I was planning on letting you live the rest of your life in cage, but now, I'll rest your pelt at the foot of my bed! Any last words?!"

"Ew," Moonrose said.

"Just this," 'Bee said before doing some sign language.

Skylinx flew down and began to attack the offending hunter, getting cheers or winces from those watching. Skylinx hurled Lockdown across the cage and prowled towards him.

"I still don't get why a ghost needed a high tech battle suit?" Soundwave said confused, only to turn away as the griffin began ripping said suit apart.

The head flew over and Yellowjacket caught it. "I AM THE LOCKDOWN! THE LOCKDOWN! DO YOU HEAR ME! FEAR ME!" a little green figure shouted as he pulled it out. "I am the greatest hunter in all of the Shadow Zone! You will all fear me!"

"Thermos please," 'Bee requested. Soundwave held out the thermos and they sucked the struggling little, green figure into it. "Time to go home."

"But you didn't get anything for the report! You're still going to get a B," Moonrose said.

"That's alright," 'Bee said as Skylinx trotted over to him and rubbed his head on his shoulder. He turned to pet him before noticing something that made him go pale. "BY THE PRIMES!"

-.-

"Blooming genius Bumblebee Prime dared to do what no other researcher dared. He got close enough to the rare Yellow Spotted Griffin to realize Skylinx was actually a Skylight…Nobody at that zoo bothered to check if it was a male or female?" Ultra Magnus said as he read the article to the class.

"Maybe they were respecting her privacy?" 'Bee suggested before the teacher continued.

"Her counterpart, Darksteel, the only remaining male Yellow Spotted Griffin is being moved to the Iacon Zoo, where scientists hope they can bring back this magnificent species. Great report Mr. Prime, A-," Magnus said putting it down.

"What?! I almost get killed by a gh—griffin and all I get is an A-?!" 'Bee exclaimed.

"Next time if you want to get your grade up, try the library."

"Better than a B right?" Rose said.

"If only I had something I could take this out on!"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND ONCE I EMPTY YOU OF YOUR USELESS PAPERS! YOUR MARVELOUS SQUARENESS SHALL BE MINE!"

"Hello misplaced aggression," Yellowjacket grinned.

"You have five minutes," Soundwave smiled.

"Which is four more than I'll need," he said lunging at his punching bag.

 **A/N: of all the "evil" ghosts in Danny Phantom, I have to say the Box Ghost is my favorite. He's just so entertaining to watch…and he also seems to make a wonderful punching bag.**


	4. Killer Technology

Chapter 4

 **A/N: thanks to everyone one so far who's reviewed. Blizzarzord, your guess for this chapter was spot on! Good job!**

 **I own only my OCs and plot changes.**

"Alright, so a^2+b^2=c^2, c being the hypotenuse of the triangle," Arcee explained to Barricade as he gazed at her and the mansion around him. "Barricade! Focus! I'm doing a thesis on torturing the untutorable, and right now you're disproving it!"

"You're really pretty when you use big words," Barricade said.

"Hey Cee? Have you seen—Cade?!" Bumblebee gaped as he saw his rival in his house. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Cade hissed.

"It's _my_ house! I _live_ here!" he snapped as the jock's jaw dropped.

"What do you want 'Bee?" Arcee said drawing her nephew's attention away from his nemesis.

"Have you seen Dad? He promised we'd go horseback riding today; Nightmare needs a workout, and frankly Defender could use one too," 'Bee said leaving Barricade confused.

"You have your own horse?"

"He actually has six," Arcee said making the jock's jaw drop. "I think I saw him go downstairs."

"Thanks," 'Bee said walking off.

"Now that geek boy is out of the way, you're coming to my party next Saturday right?" Barricade asked.

"On one condition…" she said.

-.-

"Hey 'Bee!" Wheeljack called as he and Bulkhead spotted the teen coming down the steps.

"Hey, what's up?" 'Bee asked walking over standing next to a rather bemused Optimus.

"We're showing your father our newest invention! The Ghost Sucker! It collects ambient ghost energy and shoots it into the ghost zone!" Wheeljack explained.

"Since, when did you come down to the lab?" 'Bee whispered as the mad scientist rambled on.

Optimus just shrugged. "Since I needed a distraction from politics, paperwork, keeping Cybertron in order; everything you'll be learning how to deal with in the future…and I also needed to make sure the lab hasn't been blown up yet," he replied. "Still up for horseback riding later?"

"You know it!" 'Bee said before noticing Wheeljack turning to look at them. "So does it work?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Bulkhead asked taking the device and turning it on. It began to suck a majority of the papers in the lab into it, until it got plugged by the Ghost Thermos, which actually managed to shove itself a good way into the tubing. "Darn it! We better get the Unlodger! Hold this!" Bulkhead shoved the machine into Bumblebee's hands and the pair took off.

"Couldn't they just throw it in reverse?" Optimus asked as he pressed the button. The thermos shot out and slammed right into the open button of the Spacebridge.

A man with wild hair, an eyepatch, grey skin, violet eye, and in lab coat flew out with a maniacal laugh. "HAHA! MAN AND CHILD! YOU HAVE FREED ME! SHOCKWAVE! GHOST MASTER OF SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY!"

"Oh no! You are so not taking the technology in this lab to take over the world!" 'Bee hissed grabbing a bazooka off the counter.

"What? THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! Have you ever considered tutoring?"

"No he hasn't," Optimus said turning on the Ghost Sucker and sucking Shockwave inside, only for it to get jammed by more objects from around the lab. "Duck and cover!" Optimus grabbed a stunned Bumblebee's arm and they hid behind a counter as it exploded and ectoplasmic goop covered them and the rest of the lab. "So…"

"Wanna get this gunk off us and run to the stables before they come back?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

-.-

"So Saturday night plans: I say we hit the amusement park," Moonrose suggested. "I hear the new roller coaster has a freefall that takes three years off your life expectancy!"

"No way, it costs forty bucks to get inside, not to mention food and stuff," Soundwave said taking a sip of his drink.

"If you need money 'Bee or I can lend you some," she stated.

"Lend means repay, and I can't repay right now," Wave sighed. "Am I right 'Bee?"

Bumblebee didn't answer instead he was glaring at Barricade whom was handing out invites for his party. "It's the hottest party of the year and Midnight's going and I'm not, again."

"I will never see what you see in her," Moonrose shook her head; boys were so stupidly dense.

"She's perfect."

"I'll take the mighty meaty cheesy melt…how meaty is that?" said girl asked.

"Mighty meaty," the person working at the counter sighed.

"Can I have it a might less meaty?"

"That's one mighty meaty mini cheesy melt."

"You're right, she's a goddess," Moonrose said rolling her eyes.

"Why aren't we invited to the really cool parties? We've got style, charm, and good looks; at least I do. And you know since both of you are absolutely lo—!" Soundwave was shut up by both 'Bee and Rose slamming their hands over his mouth.

"We may be as invisible as I am in ghost mode, but we'd still rather not have that part out! Barricade was already at my house this weekend since Arcee's tutoring him," he hissed.

"She is? Why is she trying to do the impossible?" Soundwave chuckled.

"Because it's Arcee," he replied.

"But hey, at least we have each other right? Not like our popularity will matter in ten years anyways," Moonrose said getting nods of agreement.

"Here!" Barricade said shoving an invite into Bumblebee's face. "Your…Aunt? Made me invite you." He glared as 'Bee's companions stared at him hopefully. "Just you; and who knows maybe we can hang out at your place sometime?"

'Bee grabbed the front of Barricade's shirt and allowed a bit of violet to enter his eyes. "Speak one word about my place and I will feed you to Ira and Frost myself! I'm pretty sure you saw them sleeping on the couch when you walked in, right?"

Barricade gulped at the memory of the two predacons growling and staring at him as he entered the home. The black one almost took his leg off before Arcee told her to stand down; but they were still licking their lips as they skulked away. "Got it," he whimpered. "And here, I'll invite you two dorks as well." He handed the invites to Bumblebee's friends in hopes that would change his mind and get him on the teen's good side.

"Hey guys!" a girl said walking by.

"What's up! Smokescreen and Knockout said hi-fiving them. "Party!"

"See you Saturday 'Bee," Midnight smiled.

"Did this seriously just happen?"

-.-

"Have y'all been feeling different since we've gotten invited?" 'Bee asked as they walked to school.

"What are you talking about?" Soundwave said. "YO! KO! MY MAN!"

"SOUNDERS!" Knockout replied with a wave.

"WAVE! 'BEE! RO!" Barricade called as he and a few of the other jocks walked over. "This is what we're all wearing Saturday." He held out a magazine that had some expensive clothing on it. "Y'all have some right?"

"I can get it," Moonrose said.

"I'll get it," Bumblebee grumbled.

"I have some," Soundwave lied.

"Good," the bully said leaving.

"It's going to take me forever to convince my parents to unlock my account!" 'Bee whined.

"They cut you off?" Soundwave gaped.

"No, but they do prevent me from spending over a certain amount in one day; those outfits exceed that! And Wave, how are you going to get one?! You said you were broke," 'Bee said.

"I almost hate to offer, but I can loan you some," Moonrose offered.

"No way!" Soundwave growled.

-.-

"Bulkhead? What are you making?" Arcee asked from where she and her sister were on the couch.

"Hot Dogs!" he smiled.

"We've invented a way to cook them ten times faster than a microwave!" Wheeljack said.

Bulkhead opened the device and the hot dogs were barking angrily, and he slammed it shut before they could attack.

"Great, you just put the Frank back in Frankenstein," Arcee muttered.

"Hey Mom? Can I get into my account?" 'Bee asked shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Why?" Elita asked raising an eyebrow

"Well…there's this party this weekend…"

"No," Elita said.

"Why not?"

"Whatever you're planning on using that money for, you better earn it," she scolded. "I'm not letting you waste it on something stupid, like clothes you'll only wear to a party once. Besides you have other, nicer clothes you can wear if you need to…so even if you make the money, no. You will not be spending it on those stupid outfits on that magazine sticking out of your pocket. You can spend it on a new video game, but the clothes, no."

"You can sell some of that useless junk you have in your room!" Wheeljack suggested. "Like that game console, or your weight set, or that computer!"

"That has more use than that junk right there Jackie, go put it away," Elita scowled. "If there's even room in the shed…we haven't cleaned out that thing in years."

"Nonsense! Everything in this box is of vital importance to me!" her uncle said.

"Do you even know what this is?" she asked holding up a piece.

"No…but I know it's important!" he said as he and Bulkhead took the things out to the shed.

"Someday I'm going to sell everything in there," Elita growled as she went up to her office.

"Saturday is someday," 'Bee smiled before pulling out his phone. "Hey Wave, I think I just found a way for you to get some quick cash…"

-.-

"It's a perfectly good vacuum motor," Soundwave told Ultra Magnus, "only used once."

"This should work perfectly…I'll take it," he said handing the teen the cash.

"Just sold a toaster," Moonrose said as 'Bee walked out with sodas for them. "Frankly I'm surprised Wheeljack is letting you sell all this stuff; knowing how such a packrat he is."

"He doesn't, but Mom will take my side; because when I told her this morning I heard her cheer. She's never been fond of how my Great-Uncle seems to find sentimental value in _everything_ ," 'Bee sighed handing them their drinks before rubbing Ira's head. "He won't even miss it…I hope."

"Sure you want me to have this 'Bee?" Soundwave said holding the cash.

"That's why we're letting you do most of the work, this way you earned it," Moonrose stated.

"And so you can't argue with my decision," Bumblebee grinned.

"Thanks…slag! I'm still twenty bucks short," he growled.

"HEY BUMBLEBUT!" Barricade snapped walking over. "Your aunt has given me so much extra work my computer overloaded, got anything here?"

"I'll let Soundwave help," 'Bee smiled pushing his friend forwards.

"The computer stuff is right over here," he smiled. "This motherboard, and this Portals XL operating system will make it work like it's right off the assembly line. Twenty bucks! And I'll even throw in this upgrade disk!"

"Fine!" the bully sighed putting the money into his hands.

"Yes!" Soundwave said running over. "So have y'all gotten your outfits?"

"My Mom won't even let me near my account," 'Bee groaned. "So I'm just going in the usual. What about you Ro?"

"No way am I buying that," she said. "I'm just going in black jeans, silver boots, and a grey shirt."

"Why don't you join us?" 'Bee smiled. "No point in wasting money on something you'll wear once right? We could use it on that new video game coming out?"

"Touché," Soundwave said. "Fine, I'm."

-.-

"Maybe they aren't such dweebs after all?" Barricade said as he installed the new software on his computer. "This thing runs like a race car!" He grinned before looking down at the clock. "Oh! Better get ready for the party!" He ran off, failing to notice Shockwave appear on his computer.

-.-

Arcee went down to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she slammed it shut as she saw the hot dogs still there.

"You ready 'Cee?" 'Bee asked.

"Not going."

"But you're the only reason Barricade invited us," 'Bee said.

"Not caring."

"CODE RED!" the inventors shouted from the lab.

"And not staying," she said. "BTW, Steve's ready whenever you are."

"Someone raided the shed while we were away! Bumblebee! Did you see anything?!" Bulkhead asked grabbing the flustered teen.

"No," he lied.

Bulkhead dropped him and opened the fridge. "In the meantime I need to secure the lab! C'mon boys! Serpentine!" he ordered and the frankenweenies wrapped around him, and they vanished into the basement.

"Ok then…I'm leaving." Going out to the limo, 'Bee sat in it as Steve drove over to his friend's houses to pick them up.

"Y'all excited!" Soundwave said.

"Eh," Moonrose shrugged.

"Somewhat," 'Bee said as the car stopped. "Thanks Steve! How bout you take the night off, we don't mind walking back."

The chauffer gave him a thumbs up, and a half smile before closing the door as the exited and driving away. Going up, 'Bee knocked on the door.

"Oh good, you guys seem to have gotten the memo," Barricade said wearing the black and white version of Bumblebee's outfit. "See, I didn't have enough money for the sweats after buying all the computer equipment, so I changed the theme to Geek Sheik."

"Lovely," they all said walking in.

"Like it?" Midnight asked them wearing an exact copy of Moonrose's usual outfit. "It's so ugly it's horrible!"

"Well I happen to think it's perfectly fine," Rose hissed.

"Thanks!" Midnight said.

"You know they won't be able to take anything we say like normal tonight right?" 'Bee said.

"Yep."

"We know."

-.-

"YES! IT IS TIME! COME TO ME MY MECHANIZED MINIONS! IT IS TIME TO FULFILL MY DESTINEY!" Shockwave called out from Barricade's computer, and he summoned all the electronic devices he contaminated in the shed beforehand.

-.-

"This is a lot more boring than I'd thought it'd be," Soundwave said as they walked upstairs.

"Yea, kinda wish we chose to ditch like Cee did; she had the right idea," 'Bee grumbled as he leaned on the banister.

"Besides, anyone else creeped out on how everyone is dressed exactly like we usually are?" Moonrose asked and both boys nodded. "Wanna ditch and have a movie marathon at my place, the bowling alley was just repaired too if you wanna do that? Better than being stuck here all night."

"I vote yes," Soundwave said.

"Same," 'Bee grinned before his ghost sense went off. "Or not."

"Here? Of all places?" Soundwave asked as they opened the door, and saw Shockwave floating there inside a computer summoning a verity of devices towards him. They all bound together and formed a rather imposing battle suit.

"I AM SHOCKWAVE! MASTER OF ALL THINGS MECHANICAL! AND ONCE I COMPLETE MY CONSTRUCTION YOU WILL ALL SUFFER UNDER MY POW—OW—WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?"

The three looked at the malfunctioning battle suit before spotting the upgrade disk. Bumblebee turned into Yellowjacket and snatched the disk. "Oh no, no way are you getting the upgrade and making yourself more powerful!" he snarled and his friends face palmed.

"What? ANOTHER GREAT IDEA! Forget tutoring! You should be a teacher!" Shockwave said before a toaster came out of his shoulder and fired flaming toast at Yellowjacket, sending him flying through the door of Barricade's closet.

"Geez, how many letter jackets does one guy need?" 'Bee grumbled before picking up one of the many teddy bears inside. "I don't even wanna know."

Soundwave snatched the disk off the ground, and allowed his friend to slam the ghost down onto the bed.

"You three are formidable opponents, but you all seems a little wet behind the ears, how about you all dry up!" Shockwave growled and used a mechanical claw to grab the boys and shove them into the dryer.

Moonrose did a flip over the ghost's head and snatched the disk out of his grip. She grinned only to get slammed by the boys as they shot out of the dryer. They smashed the dresser, and went pale as they saw Shockwave update. Soundwave and Moonrose brought out their grappling hooks that 'Bee gave them, and flew out the window.

Closing it, Yellowjacket turned intangible and he and Shockwave went through the wall right as Barricade entered his room.

Wave and Rose fallowed more of the flying technology towards an alley, where they ducked as Yellowjacket was sent over their heads and slammed into a wall.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it," he said before sliding off.

Shockwave entered, now almost the size of the apartments nearby.

"Is it just me, or did he get bigger?" Wave asked.

"He got bigger," Rose replied.

"Got any ideas?" 'Bee groaned digging himself out of the wall.

"Wait…isn't he running an old version of Portals XL?" Moonrose asked.

"That piece of vaporware?" 'Bee asked.

"That's right, I sold it to Cade," Soundwave said with a grin. "Keep him busy!"

"That I can do!" Yellowjacket grinned before flying up. "Stay away you hunk of junk!"

"Could mere junk do this?!" Shockwave asked before he summoned a universal remote. Pressing a button he turned 'Bee into a cowboy, a woman, and Darth Vader before he snatched the remote away and turned it back to himself. Shockwave then wrapped him up and began swinging him around.

"What's taking so long?!" 'Bee asked as he was repeatedly slammed into a building.

"He must've upgraded! I need the latest version to waste less time hacking…but where am I going to get it at this time of night?!" he growled.

"Leave that to me," Moonrose grinned pulling out her phone.

"Here you go Moonrose," a lady on a moped said handing her the upgrade.

"Thanks," Moonrose said tipping her. "You update, I'm going to distract him from beating Yellowjacket into a bloody pulp. HEY BUCKET HEAD! I DON'T THINK WE'VE PROPERLY MET! I'M MOONROSE! CAN YOU SHOUT OUT YOUR NAME AND MOTIVE FOR ME?!"

"I AM SHOCKWAVE! LORD OF ALL TECHNOLOGY, GADGETS, AND INTERGRATED CIRCITRY!"

"There must be more, go on," she goaded as she plugged in some wires.

"YES! I AM ALSO—AHH!" he cried out as he fritzed out and short circuited.

"Got it!" Soundwave grinned. "Portals XL always has a massive hole in its security system!"

"Yes!" 'Bee grinned before he yanked the cable restraining him off. Flying over to his access port, he shoved the cable in there and the suit shut down.

"And my final trick!" Wave tossed the Thermos up to Yellowjacket and he sucked Shockwave inside.

The suit collapsed and the trio grinned. "Nice going Wave," Rose said.

"Don't thank me! Thank hacking and lousy software!"

-.-

"What's the damage from this weekend? You in trouble?" Soundwave asked.

"Nope, I hauled it all back when Bulk and Jackie were out. They're now checking everything for surveillance devices my parents put inside," Bumblebee chuckled. "You?"

"I just gotta refund the money," Soundwave shrugged.

"Sounds like we all got off pretty easy then," Moonrose smirked. "I say we've all learned a good lesson from this."

"Yep," 'Bee smiled as Barricade opened his locker and dozens of teddy bears fell out. "One man's trash, is another man's revenge!"


	5. Revenge Isn't Always Sweet

Chapter 5

 **A/N: I just own my OCs unfortunately. Thanks to all who have been favoring and reviewing!**

Bumblebee, Soundwave, and Moonrose lugged several heavy boxes through the halls.

"Just why do you have us breaking our backs Ro?" 'Bee asked.

"For a guy with superhuman strength, you sure whine a lot," she commented. "And it's for frog's rights! We need to stop dissecting animals in our school! And at the assembly today, I'm going to demonstrate a humane alternative."

"I can't believe it's not a frog cadaver?" Soundwave read the top of the box.

Setting her box down, Moonrose pulled out a mechanical frog. At that moment a green smoke arose from the box and a certain lame powered ghost appeared.

"Really?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND I WILL HAVE MY CURROGATED CARDBOARD VENGENCE!"

"Get to the assembly, I'll deal with him," 'Bee said becoming his alter-ego. The box ghost grinned and sent the scalpels out of one of the boxes they were carrying towards him. Phase shifting, he found them embedding in the lockers behind him. "Ok, Ro may have a point!" pulling out the thermos, he sucked him inside, and flew off to dispose of him.

-.-

"How'd the assembly go?" 'Bee asked.

"It was a total bust!" Moonrose snarled.

"Sorry, but because of that stupid box ghost I have to move to a new locker now!" 'Bee snarled. "Seriously! How does he keep getting out?! I swear I'm dealing with him every twenty minutes!"

Soundwave shrugged. "What's the locker?"

"Locker…727," he answered and both friends began matching their half-dead friend in terms of paleness. "Geez? You look like you've seen a ghost—or something scary that we don't see on a daily basis."

"Dude! How do you not know the legend of locker 727!" Soundwave exclaimed shaking his friend wildly.

"What's the big deal?" 'Bee asked before Barricade grabbed him.

"The big deal is seeing of you fit inside!" he said shoving him in it.

Phase shifting out, 'Bee glared at the jock. Flying over he possessed Cade ran him into the wall a few times, and then made him fall into a dirty water rinse for the mop. Flying back over, he turned back and became visible.

"'Bee," Moonrose said in a scolding tone.

"Chill Rose, bought time you used some of your powers for ghostly get back!" Wave said high fiving him.

-.-

"So 'Bee, what's this I hear about you getting a new locker?" Wheeljack asked.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Nothing you should obsess over."

"Why…is it haunted?!" Bulkhead asked.

"Calm down, don't worry 'Bee. You won't even notice us when we're staking it out during normal school hours!" Wheeljack said.

"No!" Arcee said defensively hugging her nephew. "He's at a very important stage in developing amongst his peers. He's already a clumsy nerd! He doesn't need you two making him a freak!"

"Great confidence booster Arcee," he growled.

"The best part is when it comes out of that locker I can spar with it mano-a-ghosto thanks to the Ghost Gauntlets!" Bulkhead said punching into the wall.

"BULKHEAD!" Optimus snapped his eyebrow twitching as he saw his uncle-in-law's friend destroying his house. Both inventor and wrecker tried to make a break for it. Only to appear a minute later sung over Optimus' shoulder. "You two are going to clean this up till it's just as it was before!"

"Wow," both teens said. They'd never really seen Optimus' super strength before; frankly it was scary.

-.-

Bumblebee slammed his locker shut as he saw a couple of the football players picking on a band member. Slamming his locker, he reluctantly left before his powers went haywire.

He failed to notice his locker glow behind him and suddenly open in one of their faces as he passed by.

On the other side of the hall, Midnight stopped a guy with a projector. "Can you show me how this AV equipment works?" she asked batting her eyelashes as Smokescreen snuck up behind him, and tied his shoelaces together.

A green sludge exited locker 727 and slid over the roof. It knocked a trophy off of its shelf, onto Smokescreen's head. Running into the fire extinguisher, he set it off and it slammed into Midnight. Before the boy began moving it untied his laces and retreated back into the locker.

-.-

"Then all of a sudden, this locker door opens and nails me!" Knockout explained.

"This slag will be stuck in my hair for a week!" Midnight snarled as she brushed out her hair in vain.

"It's like the school is haunted!" Smokescreen shivered.

"Sound familiar, huh 'Bee?" Rose said.

"As much as I would like to take credit, this was not my handiwork. This, however, is." Before they could protest, 'Bee went invisible and overshadowed Barricade, making him send his food into Midnight.

"You shouldn't be using your powers like that," she scolded before seeing Magnus. "I'll be back!"

Seeing her run off the boys shrugged. "Don't listen to her," Wave said. "Bought time someone struck a blow for Glyph Getaway!"

"Glyph Getaway?"

"Almost sixty years ago, about the time Wheeljack was in school, your locker belonged to a Glyph Getaway. He was the victim of more cruel pranks than anyone in East High's history! Apparently picking on him was a graduation requirement. He was stuffed into his locker so many times, it's believed he still inhabits it to this very day," Soundwave explained.

"Ro? What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked seeing her with a box of frogs.

"Not smuggling frogs out of the bio-lab while Mr. Magnus isn't looking!"

Easily seeing though her lie, he was about to retort when he was pelted by several meat patties. "Hey guys, what do you say we meat my new locker neighbor!?" Barricade sneered.

Seeing his eyes turn a menacing violet, Moonrose placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Easy 'Bee."

"Right, they're not worth it," he said only to get hit with an entire sandwich. "On second thoughts, I change my mind!"

"Wonder how he'd feel if there was a frog in his throat," Soundwave suggested.

"Or twelve in his pants!" 'Bee snarled gazing at the frogs.

"Oh no! you are not putting these poor creatures through that kind of abuse!"

Going invisible, he turned to Yellowjacket and took the box. Flying down the halls he spotted Barricade. The jock was completely flabbergasted when his pants stuck out, his underwear went over his head, and twelve frogs went down his pants. And there was no one there!

"MOMMY!" he cried and began hopping down the hall.

Yellowjacket chuckled, while maintaining some partial invisibility. He failed to notice a shrimpy kid, with gigantic glasses, and dressed in old-fashoned clothing emerge from his locker.

"Hey! I'm free! The door's been opened!" Glyph Getaway cheered before noticing the laughing ghost. "You think that's funny buster?!"

"Huh? What?" 'Bee asked going out of invisibility.

"Leave that poor kid alone!"

"Oh, that! You've actually got it the other way around," he said.

"You're the bully from where I'm standing bub!"

"Floating actually."

"Oh…let's see how you like getting bullied!" Glyph's eyes turned red, and the lockers around him began shaking. In the cafeteria, food began attacking people, and the science lab nearly scared the pants of Ultra Magnus as everything began breaking.

-.-

"There's nothing weird going on here!" Arcee snarled as she tried to prevent Wheeljack and Bulkhead from entering the school. Key word: try. The moment all the screaming students ran out, the adults bolted right on in.

-.-

"You don't understand!" 'Bee said.

"I understand a bully when I see one!" Getaway said before blasting him back. Phasing through several walls, Yellowjacket growled and phased back. Turning a corner he found Moonrose picking up the frogs.

"Put an egg in your shoe and beat it bully!" Glyph growled.

Looking up Moonrose realized she was standing right between Yellowjacket and the ghost he was currently fighting. Picking up the box, she ran for cover behind her friend.

"I'm Glyph Getaway! And wherever this is a single nerd in need, I shall be there!" he announced.

"Who you calling a nerd?" Soundwave asked when he notice the new ghost gesture to him.

Getaway went intangible as Yellowjacket flew through him, and slammed into Soundwave. "Wave! You alright?" 'Bee asked pulling his friend up.

"Yea, but that's the guy who used to have your locker!" Wave growled. "In your face Skeptic Prime!"

"In his face? Swell idea," Glyph said sending ink into his face.

Phase shifting the stuff off himself. Yellowjacket flew and tackled the ghosted down into the basement. Crashing, he unintentionally turned back to himself.

"By the Primes! You're _the_ Halfa!" Glyph gasped.

"The what?"

"The Halfa! Half ghost, half human! Everyone in the Shadow Zone has been talking about you!" Getaway explained. "You have all our powers on the human plain and—and you've been using them for _evil_?!"

"Let me explain," 'Bee said. "See I took over Cade's body because—"

"Wait, you can take over people's bodies? Jeepers creepers, I would flip if I had your powers…I wonder." He flew into Bumblebee's body and the two began an internal battle for dominance. "You may use your powers for evil, but I sure as sugar won't!" Glyph laughed as 'Bee was sucked into the mirror he'd been trapped in while he remained within his body.

'Bee saw an open locker with a jock sneering at him. "Hey Getaway."

Looking in the mirror he almost screamed as he saw he was in Glyph's body.

-.-

Wheeljack and Bulkhead sprinted through the halls; Ultra Magnus chasing after.

"Is it true?! Did you kids just witness a ghost attack?!" Jackie asked looming over Soundwave and Moonrose.

Both saw as 'Bee phase shifted up behind the adults. "Nope, nothing here!" Soundwave said quickly hiding his friend behind him.

"Just a girl making a distraction for her own agendas," Magnus said gazing at Rose.

"Right! No ghosts here!" she said and the inventors took off leaving Magnus to once again chase after.

"Careful dude, your crazy uncle and Bulkhead almost caught your phase shifting ability!" Soundwave scolded as Glyph just smiled.

-.-

"What happened? Where am I? It's like I dropped into Uncle Jackie's yearbook," 'Bee grumbled as he walked down the hall.

"Hey Glyph!" one guy said pointing at his chest. "You got something on your shirt." Falling for the oldest trick in the book, he looked down and had his nose flicked. "Made ya look!"

Bumblebee turned with a growl, only to trip as a girl stuck her foot out. "Have a nice trip Getaway; see ya next fall!" she said snidely.

"Have fun as a dress doll Glyph," one guy said pulling his underwear over his head.

Ripping it off 'Bee ran for the nearest exit, only to find he was trapped. "I've gotta get outta here!"

-.-

"You sure you're alright 'Bee?" Moonrose asked as they walked along.

"What? oh, I'm fine," Glyph replied.

"You sure, your voice sounds odd," Soundwave grunted as he carried the box of frogs.

"Um…puberty?"

"Speaking of which, what happened to that pint sized rat Getaway?" Moonrose asked.

"Oh him? He's square and flew the coop," Getaway smiled getting weird looks from them.

"C'mon! give me my slagging soda!" Barricade snarled pounding against the vending machine.

"Let me help," Glyph said. Going over to the side he phased his hand through and got a soda out for him.

"Thanks Prime," Cade said chugging down his soft drink.

"No problemo," Getaway smiled.

"You going through puberty?!" Cade asked. "Hey, you know, I'm a little tight on cash right now. Can you get me some for my pals too?"

"Sure!" Doing the same process over, Glyph pulled out more sodas.

"'Bee! That's stealing!" Moonrose scolded.

"Bout time someone evened the score for those bullied round here isn't it?" he asked before handing out the sodas he got.

"Is it just me, or has 'Bee lost his mind?" Rose growled.

"He's lost it," Wave agreed.

-.-

"If this is the way I got in in, then there has to be a way out," 'Bee said feeling the mirror inside of his locker. Unable to go through, he saw Glyph passing out sodas to all the school bullies.

"Here's to Bumblebee!" Barricade cheered.

"Hey!" 'Bee snarled. Spotting Soundwave and Moonrose passing by he tried to call out to them. "Wave! Rose! It's me! Bumblebee!"

They just kept walking on, not hearing his calls.

"Hey Superbee!" Knockout smiled. "We're short one for touch football, you in?"

"Posolutely absatively!"

"Posolutely? When did you get a sense of humor?" Knockout asked as they lead him outside.

Spotting the locker door open, Glyph bolted over and slammed it shut, in turn, slamming 'Bee out. Rubbing his head, Bumblebee looked up to see a guy gazing down at him sinisterly.

"Hey Getaway? What's black and blue, and can't touch the floor?" he asked.

"I…don't know," he said and the guy picked him up by the collar of Glyph's shirt.

"You!" Seeing the incoming punch, 'Bee braced himself.

-.-

"Prime! When I give the snap, I'm going to hand the ball off to you," Barricade said and the teen saluted and ran off. "Leave him wide open for punishment!"

The others got into position, all grinning menacingly.

-.-

Managing to get himself down from the fan, Bumblebee rushed over to his locker and swung it open. Placing his hands on the mirror he began to focus his ghost energy towards it. And a violet light began to glow in his eyes as his powers activated.

On the other side a violet mist exited the mirror and flew towards the football field where Soundwave and Moonrose were watching 'Bee play from the side.

Barricade got the ball and winked; seeing the signal, the players on either side of Glyph ran off. Confused Glyoh froze as he was handed the ball.

"Nice knowing him," Moonrose said as they closed their eyes.

Phase shifting through the tackling men, Glyph ran to the other side making a touchdown. All the while leaving his team flabbergasted.

"Prime has game! Who knew?!" Cade said rubbing his head.

"THERE'S A GHOST HERE! I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES!" Bulkhead shouted as they obscured the writing 'Bee wrote at his friend's feet.

Wheeljack looked at his tracking device and frowned as it aimed at Bumblebee. "That can't be right…well, it looks like we'll be staking out the school all night," he said.

"Hold these," Bulkhead said handing Soundwave the gloves. "I need to use the restroom!"

"PARTY AT PRIME'S PLACE!" Barricade announced.

"Hot dog! Where does he live?!" Glyph asked.

"It's your house," Smokescreen said. "Is he hilarious or what?"

"Free soda, a touchdown, and the opportunity to trash someone's living room. How easily the group of letter jackets and pom-poms is swayed," Moonrose commented.

"I don't know…'Bee seems a little…off," Soundwave noticed. He and 'Bee had been best friends since kindergarten; and something wasn't quite right with his friend.

"Although, the residual popularity effect could work to our advantage," she said completely missing what he said. "Oh Knockout! You simply must wear one of these Save the Frogs badges! They're all the rage!"

"I don't know…"

"Hey, boss badge! Can I have one?" Glyph asked and she handed it over.

"Hey! I want one!" Cade whined.

"Me too! It goes perfectly with my lime green baby tee!" Midnight said.

"Give me one! I started this trend!" Knockout pleaded.

"Just a sec folks, I've got plenty more where that came from, just let me run to my locker first!" Moonrose said as she and Soundwave darted off.

Running through the halls, the jumped as Bumblebee's locker opened before them. "Rose! Wave! It's me!" 'Bee called.

"Glyph?" they said in shock.

"No! Bumblebee! Getaway took over my body and sent me to this bizarre spirit world!"

"Prove it," Soundwave said crossing his arms.

"In second grade Soundwave threw up in your lunch box and blamed Aftershock."

"What?! I kicked his aft off the monkey bars for that! It was you?!" she glared at Soundwave before both of their eyes grew wide. "'Bee?!"

"This mirror is some sort of portal, but I can't phase through it. Serves me right since I was acting like a bully, but now I'll be bullied for the rest of eternity!" 'Bee ranted.

"You may not know how to get out, but we may be able to get Glyph back in," Moonrose smirked.

"I doubt he's in a real hurry though," Soundwave pointed out.

Bumblebee thought for a moment. "I have an idea. This is what you need to do…"

-.-

"BUMBLEBEE!" Moonrose cried as she dragged Glyph over. "A BULLY IS SHOVING SOME POOR DEFENSELESS NERD INSIDE HIS OWN LOCKER!"

"I'll save you!" Glyph said turning into Yellowjacket. "Hey…there's no bully or nerd."

Soundwave lunged and grabbed him with the new gloves Bulkhead gave him to hold on to. "There is now!" he said shoving him through the mirror where he landed at 'Bee's feet.

"You've had your fun, now I want my body back!" Bumblebee demanded.

"No way!" Glyph said trying to hit him, but only to end up missing. He flew backwards, only to start flying forwards. "I'm doing it!"

Rolling his eyes, 'Bee just side stepped and he slammed into the wall. "See, unlike you, I actually have a moderate understanding of how to use my powers," Bumblebee said dodging another punch. "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses." Ducks under pathetic punch. "You couldn't hit a guy with glasses." Snatches arm, and flips Glyph over his shoulder and slams him onto the floor. "You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

"Hold still!" Glyoh demanded.

"Uh no," 'Bee retorted as the bell rang and a crowd started to gather round.

"Hey, look at Getaway. He's fightin the Halfa."

"Yea, get a load of that weird haired ghost freak!"

'Bee growled and turned attention away from Glyph for a moment, allowing him to get a good punch in; sending him flying into the locker.

"Now I'm going back to live my eternity in your body!" Glyph laughed.

"One wrong move and the mirror pays," Bumblebee threatened holding the mirror.

"What? you'd destroy the portal back to your world?!" Glyph gasped. "Give it back."

"Ah ah," 'Bee said holding it up.

"I'll make you, with your powers I can make you do anything!" Getaway grinned before overshadowing himself.

"That's what I was hoping you'd do!" Yellowjacket said going back to his own body.

"No!" Glyph gasped. Grinning 'Bee zapped through the portal. "I'll get outta here buster! And when I do, you better watch it!"

"Hey Getaway, nice job standing up to the Halfa."

"Who knew you had it in ya."

"Wanna grab an egg cream?"

"Course I could hang here for a while," Glyph said.

-.-

Ultra Magnus was walking down the hall, when Bumblebee fell out of his locker, thankfully not his ghost-self.

Dropping the box of frogs he was carrying, they began to leap down the hall with the teacher chasing after. "No! come back!"

"Oh dear whatever will we do," Moonrose said rolling her eyes. "Good job 'Bee!"

"Wait! How do we know you're really 'Bee?" Soundwave asked.

"I used my powers for the wrong reasons and became something I hate. So not gonna do that again," 'Bee said.

"That's our 'Bee."

"No just one more thing," 'Bee said before slamming his fist into the mirror, shattering it.

"Prime! That's school property!" Magnus snapped, wearing one of Moonrose's pins along with the rest of the student body.

"I wish I could say I have an explanation, but I don't," he said.

"I blame you for this—and the frogs! But since upstanding students like Barricade Converse have voiced their opinions; I am willing to let the frogs slide. However, that leaves you the matter of your locker, seems I'll have to assign you a new one."

-.-

"Hanging with band geeks Prime?" Smokescreen sneered. "No amount of free soda will fix that!"

"So is the party still on at your place?" Barricade asked.

"If you want to become Ira and Frost's dinner, yes," 'Bee smiled and he went pale.

"I'll take that as a no," he sighed as they slunk away.

"Hi, I'm Lyle, wanna help clean my spit valve?" one guy asked.

"No way," 'Bee said walking off. "Great! I wasn't even here for my fifteen minutes of popularity!"

"Hey at least this'll get some use now," Moonrose said holding a robotic frog.

"Haha!" the Box Ghost said snatching the frog. "I am no longer the box ghost! I am now the mechanical frog ghost!" The frog began to spark and he dropped it onto Soundwave. "Uh…I have changed my mind! I am once again the box ghost! And I will have nothing to do with mechanical amphibians. BEWARE!"

"Seriously? How does he keep getting out?!"


	6. Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 6

 **A/N: so onto the next chapter! I own nothing!**

 _Some people have a lot, and others don't. But everyone has something. I have charm, good looks, modesty, and an uncanny ability to hack the worlds hardest systems!_

 _My best friend Bumblebee…he's another story._

"Two for me two for you?" 'Bee asked as he and Soundwave picked up some skates.

"Sounds fair," he replied paying.

 _We've known each other since kindergarten; and have shared everything!_

They walked up to a stand holding many types of mythical artifacts. "A genie in a bottle? No way," Wave said before he and 'Bee walked to another stall.

"PLEASE MOMMY PLEASE! CAN I HAVE SOME COTTON CANDY?! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" a little girl begged.

"I think you've had enough sugar today," her mother replied.

"I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" she begged as her balloon ran into the lamp and knocked it over.

A beautiful woman with bright red eyes, incredibly long black hair, pale grey skin, and dressed in a green belly-dancer outfit emerged. "And so your heart's desire is my command," she said flying over to the cotton candy machine.

Bumblebee went stiff as a blue mist emerged from his mouth. Turning back, he saw this ghost woman send the cotton candy down the fair like a tidal wave.

 _We share everything…except one thing…_

"I'm going ghost!" 'Bee chanted as he transformed into Yellowjacket.

 _'_ _Bee's a Prime. And by being a Prime he gets the power that comes with the bloodline and title. So basically, he has superpowers to sum it up._

Yellowjacket flew up, and the ghost turned to look at him. "I am Lancer, what is your wish?" she asked.

"None of your business," he said.

"Surely there must be something?" she asked reaching for his chest.

Feeling threatened, a wave of power gathered in his hand. "Get away from me!" he snapped as a violet blast from his hand sent her flying. "Whoa…what was that?"

"Sweet! You got another power?!" Soundwave asked running out of his hiding spot.

"I guess," Yellowjacket said staring at the eerie glow coming off his hands.

"That's the cool thing about your powers! There's no downside! High-five!" Wave stuck up a hand, and 'Bee raised his own, accidentally blasting him back.

"Wave?!"

"I'm ok!" he said sticking out of a cotton candy pile. More fell on him and he flew over. "Still ok!"

"Hold on! I'll get you out…somehow?"

-.-

 _So, anyways, I guess the craziness all began at the game Saturday night._

Moonrose shivered and sneezed as she sat next to Soundwave in the stands. "I'm sick as a dog and I hate sports! Why am I here?" she hissed.

"Because 'Bee's here! And he's got the best seat in the house!" Soundwave smiled.

"And here they are everybody! Your very own: East High Ravens!" the announcer said as the mascot was hopping on the field, the only thing saving him from being crushed was the fact no one noticed he was intangible.

"Fill in for the mascot, it'll be fun, you'll meet cheerleaders—yea right!" 'Bee hissed.

As the game went on the school's team kept getting talked by the other team.

"This is sad," Wave said. "Our team sucks."

"Which is exactly how I feel," Moonrose grumbled. "See ya, I'm outta here." Getting up, she wrapped her thick fuzzy jacket closer around herself, and left.

"I wish I could turn into the kind of monster that could crush these guys single handed," Barricade growled during the team huddle.

Up above, Lancer heard the wish and granted it. Barricade grew exponentially, scaring even his own teammates.

Bumblebee gasped as his ghost sense went off, looking up he saw Lancer fly away; then he saw the monster that used to be Barricade. "Scrap!"

"Can you believe this! Cade is a beast!" Soundwave said as they watched him throw the ball, catch it, and score a touchdown.

"And getting beastlier," 'Bee growled. "I need your help!"

"To kick some ghost but?!"

"Kinda…"

Barricade got ready for the next round, his opponents and teammates alike shaking in terror. Yellowjacket flew up, invisibly, and floated next to him.

"Slag, that's some strong stuff," he growled as he pulled the monster out. "Back to the Shadow Zone for you, pal!"

 _Yellowjacket had no problem getting that thing out of Barricade. But we lost the game; which was bad news for they guy filling in for 'Bee, whom was filling in for the usual mascot: me._

Soundwave hung upside down from the goal-post. "Man, every time Bumblebee becomes Yellowjacket I get the short end of the stick!" he grumbled as he stared at the football players holding bats.

-.-

Yellowjacket peaked into the lab, making sure two certain ghost hunting nuts weren't around. Dropping down he sent the beast back into the Shadow Zone.

Sighing he closed the portal, and turned to see a giant dream catcher in front of what resembled a sweat lodge in the corner.

With a shrug he flew up, accidently flying though the catcher. Pain rippled through his body, and he fell to the ground in human form, only to gasp and see his ghost half—looking as in as much pain as he felt—above him. The pair quickly merged, and the pain vanished.

"Is someone out there?" Wheeljack asked as he and Bulkhead emerged looking as miserable as Moonrose.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"We're trying to rid ourselves of negative ghost energy," Bulkhead said.

"We're using ritualistic ways to purify ourselves from this ghost virus. That Ghost Catcher is like an Inscecticon Dream Catcher…except for ghosts," Wheeljack said.

"Could just be a cold? Have you called Grandpa Ratch?" 'Bee asked.

Wheeljack frowned at the mention of his "more successful" brother. "I remember when I was that naïve," he said closing the door to the lodge.

Making sure they weren't watching, 'Bee cautiously pushed his hand through, and pain shot up his arm as his ghost-half detached from him. "This one actually works!" he whispered yanking his hand back and clutching it protectively to his chest. "This is being filed under: must avoid."

-.-

 _Even during trying times one must remember the fallen comrade. Moonrose was so sick, and cooped up in her house; that's the worst._

She sneezed as she talked to her friends on the phone. "I feel like I'm about to die! I hate being sick!" she snarled.

"Hang in there Ro," 'Bee said encouragingly. "Trust me I know the feeling. We're coming over once we're done at the mall; want us to bring you something?"

"No don't bother, my folks are taking care of me. Talk to ya later," she said looking at her grandma; and the doctors, nurses, and guy with a defibrillator that her parents put on standby. "It's just a cold!"

On the other end 'Bee sighed and hung up. "Man, she has to be sick if she's missing _The Gallows_ ," 'Bee said as they walked into the movie theater.

"OMP! I cannot wait for the Sayonara Pussycat Movie!" one girl squealed.

"I know same!" another agreed.

"Sayonara Pussycat is so cute!" Midnight fan-girled. "Why can't I be that popular?!"

Lancer floated in and granted Midnight's wish.

"Hi everybody! What do you think of me?!" Midnight asked in an adorable chibi form of herself; making everyone gasp.

"We love you Midnight!" they all cheered.

"Look at me! I'm so cute! And cuddly! And ever so wonderful! Don't you agree?!"

"We agree!" they chanted.

"Midnight now?" 'Bee groaned as he saw and the familiar mist came.

"Attention movie-goers! Today has been declared Midnight-Day!" some guy announced.

"Why just have my popularity here?! Like this, I bet I could become super fairy queen of all teenagerdom! Isn't that luscious?!" she said growing bigger.

"Yay!"

"Wave…I…"

"Do what you gotta do," Soundwave sighed as his friend transformed. "I'll get seats." He sat in an empty theater for a movie he didn't even want to see because their move was sold out. "Primus, why does this always happen when I cover for 'Bee? I wish I had ghost powers too! Then I wouldn't always be getting the short end!" Soundwave felt someone behind him, and fell back as Lancer loomed over him.

"Your heart's desire is my command," she said blasting him.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone, and he didn't feel any different. Was this how 'Bee felt after his accident? Just as he became certain nothing did happen, he went intangible and fell though the seat.

-.-

"Hi! I'm Midnight!" she said as Yellowjacket put her in a hidden room so he could do his thing. "I'm cute! And adorable! And just full anime, big-headed goodness!"

"Sayonara Pussycat!" 'Bee said zapping the ghost out and sucking it into the thermos. "Sweet! It worked! I can't wait to tell Wave!" Flying off, he left Midnight there rubbing her head.

"What happened? And why do I feel like I'm special and adorable…BECAUSE I AM!"

-.-

Turning back to himself, 'Bee blinked as he saw a full house, but no Soundwave. "That's odd…he must've bailed," 'Bee shrugged leaving.

 _Oh sure, that's what he thought. But why would he suspect? He can't see through deception like his father can. Besides, I was having the time of my life!_

Soundwave chuckled as he invisibly flew through the theater, and messed with people.

-.-

"This is bogus!" a surfer said as he sat in traffic. "I wish this stupid car could fly so I wouldn't have to just sit here!"

"So you wish it, so shall it be," Lancer's voice rang out.

"Hey…this isn't my station," surfer dude said fiddling with the radio. His car lifted off the ground, and he cried out as it began flying around.

Bumblebee jumped as his ghost sense went off _again_. Seeing Lancer look at him with a grin, and fly away, he bared his teeth. "Sheesh! Don't you ever take a break?!" he growled before hiding behind the ticket stand and transforming. Hearing a scream, he looked up and saw a small car doing a loopy-loop. "Flying car or ghost lady?…flying car." Flying up Yellowjacket flew alongside the speeding vehicle. "Hey! Slow it down! You're going over the speed limit…and the height limit!"

The guy just cried out as the car went faster. "Don't sweat it 'Bee! I got this!" Soundwave said flying next to him.

Balking, Yellowjacket blinked a few times to confirm what he saw. "Soundwave?!"

The guy continued screaming as Soundwave phased into the car. "Don't worry sir! Wave Phantom is on the case!"

"Wave Phantom?" Yellowjacket said. "Ignoring the total originality in that—how in the name of Solus Prime did you get powers anyways?!"

"Don't know, don't care!" Soundwave said taking the wheel.

"We're too young to drive!" Yellowjacket warned as he too grabbed the wheel. Seeing that they were heading straight for a building, 'Bee let go and focused on phase shifting the entire car through it.

"You just had to save the day didn't you?" Soundwave snarled.

"Yea, because a car smashing into the twenty-eighth floor of anything is bad!" he snapped.

"You're just jealous! Because there's someone else to grab the spotlight now!" Soundwave hissed.

"Yo! Hallucinations! Focus!"

"When have I ever grabbed the spotlight?" Yellowjacket asked.

"Right now for instance!"

The car crashed into a grain tower on a farm and the three came out. "There's a chicken on my head!" the surfer said completely ignoring the fighting ghosts.

"Wave please, you're my best friend. I'm not jealous, I'm just concerned," Yellowjacket said.

"Well don't be! This city's big enough for one ghost kid!" Soundwave said before flying fast enough to break the sound barrier.

"Geez, I can't fly that fast…is he getting more powerful?" Yellowjacket said biting his lip as the amount of concern for Soundwave tripled.

-.-

"So why didn't y'all see a movie?" Moonrose asked as Soundwave was fooling around.

"We got distracted. I'm just goofing off by myself now."

"Why? 'Bee have ghost trouble?" she asked in concern.

"You could say that," Soundwave chuckled as he floated around. "So how are you?"

"Awful, but I'll survive," she sighed. "See ya." Grabbing a remote she began blasting her music.

 _I didn't want to tell her about my powers yet. What if she got as jealous as 'Bee did?_

 _Speaking of Bumblebee…_

Ultra Magnus walked up to one of the school's water fountains, only for it to spray water in his face. "Moby Dick!" he exclaimed as his belt came off, his tie untied, and his pants fell off. "Gulliver's Travels! I'm losing my mind!"

Soundwave laughed as 'Bee walked up next to him. "Nice trick, you do kids partires?" he growled.

"Chill dude, I'm just having fun," Soundwave said turning to him, only to frown as he saw how ragged 'Bee looked. "You ok?"

"I might be catching that bug going around like Ro did, but that's not important. Wave—"

"You can keep the hero gig, I'm just in it for the kicks," he smiled as Bumblebee's frown grew.

"That's what I was concerned about. Look as the only one with a remote idea about ghost powers I need to see what's going on in there. Sorry about this," 'Bee said before overshadowing him.

Soundwave gasped and used his newfound powers to repel his friend into a wall. "Don't ever do that again! Got it?!"

"Got it," he groaned as he got up.

 _Ok, so I must've been a bit rough on him, but no one likes a party pooper. As the saying goes: "Primes don't party." And boy, was I having a party!_

Soundwave invisibly carried a tray past the lunch line, frightening his classmates as they saw the tray and utensils doing their own thing.

He flew into the band room, and poured soda down a tuba.

Laughing he flew out and smirked as he saw Midnight. "One thing I haven't tried yet: the ghost imposed hook up!"

'Bee looked up from his homework as his normal ghost alert went off. Looking over at where the mist directed, he saw Soundwave hiding behind a tree and gazing at Midnight. Sighing he got up and walked over right as he overshadowed her.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm gonna be dating Soundwave Grevers. He's much cooler than you, so stop chasing me," he said.

"Wave, get out," 'Bee said crossing his arms.

"Make me!"

"Fine," 'Bee snarled as a dangerous violet light developed in his eyes and a glow in his hand. Shooting Soundwave out of Midnight, 'Bee went invisible and appeared in front of him as Yellowjacket. "Soundwave, you're turning the whole school upside down; give it a rest!"

"How about you get off my back and let me have a bit of fun?!"

"Because your 'fun' is mean and hurtful," Yellowjacket said.

"Look! That genie gave me these powers! And I'll use them however I please!" Soundwave snarled.

"Then maybe I'll have a chat with the vendor," the more experienced halfa snarled before shooting off.

"Fine! But you and I aren't friends anymore Bumblebee Prime!" Soundwave shouted after.

 _That was our first argument in years…and it was my first mistake; reminding 'Bee where the ghost came from._

'Bee stood before the old woman asking her about the genie, and she began to tell the story to him.

 _Apparently, Lancer was a harem girl who was promised her heart's desire: her own kingdom. Only to be banished by the Chief's jealous wife. She died of a broken heart; and old age._

 _Her spirit roamed, granting people's greatest desires. But at a great personal cost—who knew?_

Bumblebee sat on the edge of the fountain in the park. "If you're trying to snag a wishing ghost, what better place than a wishing well," he said tossing a coin in, only for nothing to happen. "Slag it!" He sighed and hunched over, sickness, exhaustion, and worry for his friend starting to take its toll.

Behind him a man walked up and tossed a coin in. "I wish I had a million bucks," he said.

"So it is desired, so shall it be," Lancer said.

Sensing her, 'Bee turned and pulled the man away. "No you don't!"

"Young intruder! You dare interfere with my spellbinding!" she snarled.

"Money isn't everything!" the man said running away.

"Listen Lancer! I want you to remove Soundwave's ghost powers asap!" Yellowjacket demanded.

"I cannot. By noon tomorrow, his fate will be sealed! His jealousy will transform him into the most powerful ghost boy in the world!" she laughed.

"Wave?! He's not that jealous…is he?"

"More than you know," she said. "His jealousy and frustration will cement into rage and rebellion! He'll be complete!"

She began to fly away only to have her ghostly tail grabbed by the stubborn Halfling. "Change him back!" he snarled as his eyes glowed more.

"You dare lay a hand on me?!" she gasped. "No man may lay a hand on me unless I wish it!"

"How bout a fist?" he snarled as he tried punching her.

She dodged, and turned her hand into a lasso. Grabbing his waist, she flung him into a park bench. She flew down at him, failing to notice his eyes glow as he channeled power into his hand.

"Get back!" he snapped hitting her with his newest power. He landed in front of her, only to be pinned by a mega version of her hand. "I can't phase shift!"

"You can't do anything unless I wish it," she grinned down at him.

"Or I do," Yellowjacket snarled pulling out the thermos. "I wish you'd disappear inside this thermos!"

"What?! No! …I must obey! You will pay for this!" she shouted as she was sucked inside.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner," he said. "Now to find Wave!"

-.-

"Quarter to noon and still no sign of—should've guessed," Yellowjacket said as his ghost sense went off next to the school records office. Phasing through the door he found his friend changing his grades. "Wave! What are you doing?! That's cheating!"

"I like to think of it as academic enrichment; want me to do yours?" he asked pulling up his friend's grades only to see he was a straight A student…though there was one B.

"Listen Wave, you're in danger," 'Bee began placing a hand on his friend's shoulder only to be slammed back as his friend developed a red glow in his eyes and a grey tinge to his skin. "Easy dude, we're friends!"

"No! We're only friends on your terms! But now I make the rules! And my first is: no more Yellowjacket!" He shot fire from his mouth, and sent is intangible friend through two walls until he crashed into another.

"He's getting more volatile—more ghost-like," 'Bee said in realization. His friend phased in just as he got to his feet. "Wave! Please listen to me! There isn't much time!"

"You got that right! Your time is up!" Soundwave said shooting at his own friend.

Yellowjacket dodged the incoming attacks and knocked his friend's glasses off. Shooting wildly, Yellowjacket was barely able to dodge the frenzied attacks. Putting his glasses back on, he just managed to phase through a skeleton tossed at him.

"That the best you got?!" he taunted.

"Unfortunately," 'Bee muttered. "I can't get through to him…but I know what can." Grinning he came out of his hiding place. "Catch me if ya can Lame Phantom!" Phasing through the floor he hid in a locker. "The girls locker room."

"It's Wave Phantom!" Soundwave snarled chasing after. "The girls locker room…so this is what it's like!" He cried out as Yellowjacket shoved a bra on his head, using it to blind him. Going into the gym he dunked Soundwave through a basket.

"You've got no game!" Yellowjacket taunted as he glanced at the clock. Soundwave turned into a beast much like Barricade did, and he took off out of the building.

"Where are you?!" Soundwave shouted as his target vanished when he gave chase. He jumped as a cold chill ran out of his mouth, turning he saw a smug halfa floating behind him.

"What's the matter? Can't catch what you can't see?"

Soundwave lunged only for his target to teleport away.

Reappearing above his house 'Bee looked around. "Where is he?!"

Bumping into something he saw Soundwave above him. "WHAT'S THE DIZZLE FIZZLE?!" he snarled before they phase shifted down to basement of 'Bee's house.

"No! Don't throw me into the Shadow Zone!" 'Bee pretended to beg as his trap started to set.

"I wasn't going to, but that's a great idea!"

The hovered before the portal, and Yellowjacket did the one thing he knew would get Soundwave to release him. He sneezed right on him.

"Ew! Cover your mouth!" Soundwave scolded freeing Yellowjacket's glowing hands. Shooting him through the Ghost Catcher, the ghost separated from Soundwave. Opening his eyes, Soundwave flinched back before the massive ghost hovering before him. "I-Is that me?"

"No," Yellowjacket said sucking it into the thermos. "Not anymore."

"Man, I'm so sorry 'Bee," he apologized as everything began coming back to him.

"It's fine, you were under the genie's spell. And you broke it."

"But it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't jealous," he confessed.

"Don't worry," 'Bee reassured. "I shouldn't have been such a show off around you. Friends?"

"The best."

 _Personal journal: Saturday._

 _They say be careful what you wish for. And for that, I have to add a big fat duh. Especially for best friends; because I couldn't have a better one._

Bumblebee and Soundwave sat on the couch, both looking equally miserable as the bug that'd been going around finally hit them.

"Do you two need to share everything?" Moonrose asked walking in with soup for both sick teens.

"You don't know the half of it," 'Bee smiled before he turned green and bolted for the bathroom.


	7. Old Firends, New Enimies

Chapter 7

 **A/N: thanks to all those who've favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. This was my favorite chapter to write so far. Once again; I own nothing.**

Yellowjacket flew home with a big grin on his face. "Yes! For once there's no ghosts to distract me from my 10pm curfew!" he exclaimed. A split-second later his ghost sense went off. "Aw c'mon!"

Three ghost vultures were flying from house to house above, coming out of one only to go into another, then repeat.

"Really," he growled. "Hey, you guys look lost, any chance of keeping it that way?"

"Get lost soldier boy!" the lead one snapped. They flew into a bus and he fallowed, only to see that they were sitting inside of it.

"We've been searching this city for hours! We could've been half-way to Polyhex by now! Ask for directions!" one said.

"I know where I'm going," the lead replied.

"You so do not! Ask him!" the last said pointing to 'Bee.

"Ask me what?" he asked only for them to fly out. Groaning he followed them out.

The leader sighed as he looked at him. "We are on a search and destroy mission. Can you help us find and peck to death, this guy here?" the leader asked holding up a torn photo of a younger Optimus.

"Dad?!" he asked mortified.

"See! I told you he would where he was!"

Yellowjacket shot at the leader, only to have him dodge. "Nice try. Get him!" the leader ordered.

The three began circling him and 'Bee smirked. "Give it your best shot! I'm a wiz at dodgeball!" he taunted as they all flew at him. Going up, they all crashed into each other. "Technically dodgebeak, but who cares?"

He flew towards a clock tower, and bit his lip as he saw he only had one minute till his curfew. Going around, he lost them as he phased through it. Coming out again he grabbed the legs of one of them.

"You know that saying about a bird in the hand?" he asked. He spun around, using his current victim to slam the other two away before tossing him. "Well neither do I! Don't go messing up any windshields on your way out of town!" He glared at them as they flew off, and snatched the picture as it fell. "Why were they after Dad?" The clock rang out behind him, and he began counting the seconds it took to get home.

Barging through the door while changing back he found both his mother and father looking down at him. "You're late _again_ ," Optimus said crossing his arms.

"By thirty seconds!"

"Still late," Elita said crossing her arms as she gazed at her unruly son as he sat down on the couch. "This is becoming a problem young man! You're constantly running late!"

"You're shirking on your chores," Wheeljack said as he worked on something with Bulkhead.

"Your grades are slipping in a two classes; classes you're normally good in," Optimus said.

"You're shirking from your chores," Bulkhead said as he helped Wheeljack.

"You already said chores," 'Bee said.

"But when you don't do them, we get stuck with them!"

"C'mon, cut me some slack! You have no idea what it's like being a teen today," he said.

"That's the oldest excuse in the book. There's nothing you're going through that we didn't," Optimus stated.

"I beg to differ," 'Bee grumbled as the arm he was leaning on phase shifted slightly, forcing him to yank his arm up.

"The only reason he can't relate to you is because you never tell him about your childhood!" Arcee interrupted. "Have you ever told him how you met? What your first date was? Where you went to college?"

"Arcee!" 'Bee hissed; he'd rather not know about the boring, sappy details of his parent's lives.

"Hmm…that might not be a bad idea," Optimus said as he and Elita shared a look.

"What?" everyone else not in on the secret asked.

"You can go to Kaon with us for our college reunion!" Elita said.

"Kaon?" Arcee gaped.

"Sure, we can take the jet so the whole family can go," Optimus said. "This way 'Bee can learn more about our college days, you can learn to relax, and you two can take a break from ghosts and destroying my house!"

-.-

"Get comfortable everyone, Kaon is on the other side of Cybertron, so it's going to be a twenty-eight-hour flight," Optimus said as he sat down. "And I want everyone on their best behavior for when we meet Morgenstern tomorrow."

"Morgenstern? As in Lord Protector Megatron Morgenstern?" Arcee gasped.

"Yep, in college we were roommates, lab partners, we did almost everything together. Until one day in the lab when we were helping Wheeljack with a prototype fate decided it had other plans…"

 _"_ _I'm telling you it won't work," Megatron said running a hand through his long, raven hair; his red eyes flicking nervously to the prototype. "Elita, you need to tell your uncle he's out of his mind!"_

 _"_ _I know Wheeljack can be eccentric at times, but I've looked over the calculations and everything seems to be in order," Optimus said. "If he's right we'll be the first people to break through to another dimension."_

 _Elita picked up the calculations and looked them over. "He's right, everything looks correct," she agreed nodding to Optimus he pressed the activation button._

 _For the first few seconds, it seemed like it was working. But then it shot straight into Megatron's face._

"…He was diagnosed with a severe case of Cybonic Plague and hospitalized for two years. Besides for political matters we hardly ever speak; not that either of us would have time anyways," Optimus finished explaining. "Let's just hope he doesn't live in the past…" he said more to himself than anyone else.

-.-

The limo pulled up to a grand castle, where a man with short black hair, blood red eyes, deathly pale skin, and dressed in a silver suit stood on the steps waiting for them.

"Optimus, and Elita—as lovely as ever—it's so nice to see you, please come on in," he said letting them all inside.

"What's with the red, black, and purple?" Arcee asked. "You're the Lord Protector, surely you can afford an interior decorator."

"Hello? Arcee? The weapons, armor, banners; he's a gladiator fan," 'Bee said recognizing the sport Kaon was infamous for.

"Why buy all this stuff? Why not buy the arena?" she said.

"Because it is owned by the city! Who refuses to sell it to me!" he hissed before glancing at Elita and relaxing. "One of two things my wealth and power hasn't yet acquired."

"Is he hitting on Mom?" Bumblebee whispered low enough so his father couldn't hear.

"As long as he has working toilettes and she says no, who cares," Arcee said walking off.

Going over to one of the cases, 'Bee noticed a sword signed by Chop Shop, one of the best gladiators in the world. "Sweet."

"You like it?" Megatron asked. "It's my favorite out of my entire collection. Which I have no doubt you'll see all of during your stay here."

"Megatron, we don't want to impose," Optimus said.

"I insist," Megatron implored. "It's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here. This way we can catch up."

"Let's stay here!" Arcee coughed.

"Smooth," Bumblebee whispered and she elbowed him.

"You know, it's said that the ghost of a servant of the last Lord Protector still haunts the halls after he leapt to his death from the tower," he stated.

"I've grown out of ghost hunting Megatron," Optimus said.

"WE'LL GET THE BAGS!" Bulkhead and Wheeljack said rushing out.

"I'll show you all to your rooms," Megatron offered.

"And here I was hoping to get them away from that for at least a weekend," Optimus mumbled.

-.-

Optimus carefully slid out of bed, making sure not to disturb his sleeping wife as he headed for the bathroom. Going into the hall, the man rubbed his head, failing to notice the three vulture ghosts above him.

In his room, 'Bee tossed and turned in his sleep until a familiar chill startled him awake. "Great, the last thing I need; a working vacation," he growled transforming. Whatever ghost that woke him was sure going to be sorry when he was done.

Phase shifting, he grabbed his father's legs and dragged him through the floor into the bathroom below. "The pit?!" Optimus said looking around a powerful blue light flicking across his fingertips. "If Megatron had trap doors, he at least could've told us!"

Coming back up, Yellowjacket noticed the birds looking down very confused at where their prey vanished. "Hey y'all! Remember me?!" he said putting his fist in his hand. The birds turned, before screeching and running away. "Ok…that was a little too easy."

"Bright aren't you?"

Whipping around, Yellowjacket found himself facing a ghost with short silver hair, spikey black and violet battle armor, pale skin, and burning dark red-violet eyes.

"I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do!" he hissed sending a punch, only to have this new ghost snatch his hand and slam him into a wall.

He shot at the black armored ghost, only to have a strong hand wrap around his neck and slam him into the ground. "My vultures were supposed to bring Prime to me, but you'll do. Yellowjacket? Right?"

The teen was thrown for a loop; he was not expecting that. "You know me?"

"Of course," the elder ghost said flying back through a wall. Going against his better judgement 'Bee went through the wall, ending up in the library. "You're the ghost boy who uses his powers for _good_. Quaint. Aren't you going to try to shove me in that ridiculous thermos?"

"Uh…I don't want to fight you," 'Bee said.

"No, you don't," the new guy said with a sinister smile, before blasting him back.

"Leave me alone!" Yellowjacket hissed as he shot his own blast at him.

However, this ghost pulled up a shield with a smirk. "An Energy Blast. So year one," he snidely commented as he kept blocking the attacks. "Tell me boy, can you do this yet?"

Yellowjacket looked around nervously as his opponent duplicated himself. "No…I can't…how can you?" he asked realizing he was way in over his head with this ghost. Was he the servant Megatron mentioned earlier?

"Years of practice," they all said. "Unfortunately for you, you have no time for."

They all shot energy blasts at 'Bee; hitting their target he fell to the ground clutching his side. Scrambling to his feet, he saw the ghost coming at him again. After taking several blows, he was blasted through the door.

Trying to get up, he saw the ghost looming over him, before Yellowjacket passed out and changed back into his human form.

The attacking ghost looked shocked. "The Ghost Boy is Optimus' son?" he asked as he too transformed into none other than Megatron Morgenstern. "Well, what do you know?"

-.-

"No! Get a way!" 'Bee shouted as he shot up in bed. "Huh?! What happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Megatron said stepping out from the shadows.

"I…uh…must've been more exhausted than I thought; sorry for the scare," he lied.

"What's a little scare between friends?" Megatron asked playfully, seeing right through his little lie. "Sleep tight Little Scout." Megatron left the room a sinister smile forming on his lips and his eyes flashing violet.

-.-

Bumblebee peeked into the movie theater playing old college football games as he pulled his yellow and black armor. Since his old set had become fused to his ghost side and reversed in color—not that his parents knew of course—he had to be refitted for new armor. It was weird to be wearing it and not have anything to fight. Going inside he walked inside towards Arcee.

"Cee? You coming?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"What? and watch a bunch of old people dance to new music, no way," she said. "Think I'll stick to old college football games."

"Ok," 'Bee sighed as he went to stand next to his parents. Optimus was dressed in armor similar to 'Bee's except it was blue with red flames on it, and Elita was dressed in a long pink gown that hid her armor underneath.

Going inside, they already saw Wheeljack and Bulkhead animatedly talking with some people. "Silvershot," Optimus said as they walked over to a woman.

She looked up, gave a huge grin, and hurriedly walked over in her heels. "Elita, Optimus, it's good to see you!" she said. "And who's this handsome young man?"

"Silvershot, this is our son, Bumblebee," Elita said pulling her son forwards and grabbing her husband's arm. "In college Silver was one of my closest friends, and now she's a reporter for news."

"Yep, I cover all the political things. Like your mother's inventions! Megatron's visits to enforcer academies. And your father's actions within his office," she smiled. "Which will be you someday!" She ruffled his hair, which went from tidy to the usual messy. She then took a picture of him and smiled. "Better get used to the paparazzi now!"

A song came on, and Elita dragged a rather reluctant Prime out onto the dance floor.

"I'm officially scarred for life," 'Bee said, getting a weird look from his mom's old friend. Shrugging he sat down at a table, mortified by the dancing going on before him.

"There you are son," Megatron said dressed in spiked silver and violet armor. "You seem to be feeling better after last night. Tell me, can you do something for me?"

"Anything to get out of here!" he said. "And call me 'Bee, son's what Dad calls me."

"Of course. In my lab—second door on the right upstairs—there's a present in there for your father I'd like you to bring down," he requested. "And do be careful, there's a lot of experimental weaponry in there."

"Sure," 'Bee said running off.

Megatron then turned his gaze to Elita. "My dear Elita One, that cursed lab accident caused me my youthful chance at you, but that's all about to change," he whispered with a dark smile.

-.-

Bumblebee entered the lab and looked around. "I don't see a present," he muttered as he looked around. Spotting a picture of Megatron, his mother, and…it was torn off. Something clicked and 'Bee pulled out the torn piece he had…it was a match.

"Scrap!" Bolting for the door, he slammed into it as it shut on him. His ghost sense going off, he transformed looking around for the threat. Tentacles wrapped around his arms and the two octopi ghosts he defeated a while ago glared at him. Kicking them away, they fled. "What were they doing here?!"

"I brought them!" a familiar voice said as a net wrapped around him, and slammed him into the wall while shocking him. Looking up he saw Lockdown step from the shadows with a grin. Ripping out of the net, he slammed him into the wall.

"What are you doing here Lockdown?! How did you get back in your exosuit!?" Yellowjacket snarled ripping the net off.

"All good questions," Lockdown replied cryptically. "Catch!"

A small cube landed at his feet, and wrapped around Yellowjacket. "What is this?! It's disrupting my powers!" he shouted as he struggled.

"That's not all it does," Lockdown smiled as he pressed a button. Yellowjacket screamed as electricity sparked over him, what horrified him was how it made him turn back.

'Bee groaned as Lockdown, yanked on his hair and held a glowing sword to his neck, just above where his protective armor ended. "That's new," he commented.

"You like it? I've had some upgrades," Lockdown smiled.

"Enough!" Megatron snapped. "Lockdown, I didn't free you to kill him. You may go."

"Yea well I've…gotta go check out a book on a griffin, again!" the hunter snapped as he flew off.

"What's going on?!" Bumblebee snarled.

"I sent ghosts, like the ghost octopus to test your father's skill. Imagine my surprise when they fought you. The second ghost hybrid Wheeljack's foolish ideas created."

"Second?!" Megatron took a step back and transformed into the very ghost 'Bee fought last night. "You!" 'Bee snarled as he tried to transform. "Why can't I transform?!"

"Because of my little invention," Megatron smiled darkly patting the box. "The Spectral Energy Neutralizer. As long as you're in there, you're as human as your father. While I have my powers as both Megatron and—though like you I use a different name—in this form I go by Galvitron."

"LET ME OUT!"

"Why? So you can continue to stumble through adolescence trying to figure out how to control your powers?" Galvitron sneered. "I on the other hand, I've had mine for years. Powers I've used to push my way to the top!" he demonstrated a variety of powers 'Bee didn't know he even could possess. "I can train you; teach you everything I know. All you have to do is renounce your father."

"Dude, you are one seriously messed up fruitloop. That will _never_ happen," 'Bee said.

"Once Optimus is out of the way, we'll see how you feel," Megatron laughed. "But first…" Pressing a button Bumblebee screamed as the box continued to electrocute him. "That should keep him occupied."

Galvitron teleported up just behind Optimus, who turned and looked at him with power filled eyes. "Who are you?" Optimus snarled sensing the malevolent aura, despite how hard it tried to hide itself.

"Honey what is it?" Elita said noticing her husband's sudden defensive stance…a stance he only developed in times he felt they were in danger—which thankfully wasn't often.

"Get everyone out," he said. Silvershot and several others heard him, and began evacuating people from the building.

"Optimus! What's going on?" Elita implored holding onto him.

"I don't know exactly, but something tells me we're all in danger right now. Where's Bumblebee?!" he asked looking around only to feel his stomach drop as he failed to see his son.

Megatron attempted to overshadow Optimus, but found himself repelled. By the Prime's ever growing energy, apparently Optimus had a few other abilities he didn't show off.

Seeing no other option, he overshadowed the next person he hated and blamed for the accident: Wheeljack. The inventor cried out as his body was taken over against his will; he shot up into the air, a violet energy radiating from his body.

-.-

Bumblebee passed out at some point after Megatron left, and thankfully the electrocution stopped once he did. "Well you seem to have gotten yourself into quite the fix haven't you?" a man asked as 'Bee slowly regained consciousness. Pressing a button, the ghost allowed the teen to drop to the floor.

"Ugh…thanks…why are you helping me?" 'Bee asked rubbing his neck.

"Well some ghosts just want to be left alone, we're not all evil," the spirit said with a smile.

"Wow…thanks for the insight," 'Bee said.

"Welcome!" the ghost said flying away.

"JACKIE!" Elita cried out.

"WHATEVER YOU ARE! RELEASE HIM!" Optimus demanded.

"Right," 'Bee said as he heard them shouting. Becoming his alter-ego, he flew down and saw a flying Wheeljack. His father was on one side of the room, a group of people—including Arcee and his mother—behind him, the famous Star Saber held out in front of him as he aimed it at Jackie. 'Bee could already tell by the blood on his lip and forehead, the scorch marks on his armor, and the demolished room that Optimus had already put up one heck of a fight.

"PREPARE TO DIE OPTIMUS PRIME!"

"Guess again!" Yellowjacket snapped as he shoved Galvitron out of his uncle's body and back into the library.

"Yellowjacket stop this! Think about the things I can show you! The opportunities I can offer you! You: Yellowjacket, and I: Galvitron; we'd be unstoppable!"

"Forget it! Your money can't buy Mom, can't buy the gladiator arena, and it can't buy me!" he hissed sending a bolt his way. Megatron absorbed it into his hand and shot it back. Summoning his first full-shield, he got more confident as the shot deflected. "I know who you are! I'll tell Dad! I'll tell everyone!"

"And so will I," Galvitron threatened back. "You expose me, you expose yourself."

"But it's more acceptable since I'm a Prime, we're supposed to have powers remember?" 'Bee snarled and Megatron seethed.

Both their attention was drawn to the door as it suddenly burst open. Optimus, Elita—whom was now displaying the royal pink armor she wore under her dress—Wheeljack, and Bulkhead burst through the door. Along with the dozens of people using their phones to film the event.

"There's two now!" Wheeljack snarled.

"Aim for the big one, that was the one that possessed you," Optimus ordered as he looked over the new, teenaged one. He gasped as he recognized him immediately, despite the physical differences, he knew his son.

Bumblebee noticed this, and gulped slightly, but right now he was more focused on Megatron. Flying over Galvitron snatched Elita.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked holding her.

"LER HER GO!" Optimus demanded as she tried to fight him. He was too enraged to try to even use his power of truth to see who this ghost was.

"Never."

Snatching one of the guns from Bulkhead, Optimus shot at Galvitron with energy shots first. Realizing that wasn't working, he tried ectoplasmic goo. Not expecting that Megatron was slammed back, and 'Bee caught his mom, set her down and shot towards Megatron.

"What are you going to do?" he sneered.

Grabbing his collar, Yellowjacket pulled him close. "Unless you agree to a truce, I will expose us both right here and now!" he threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me. My parents will accept me, but you—especially after you tried to kill them—what would my mom think?" Galvitron's eyes widened in horror at the mere thought. "You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life unless you call a truce."

"Seems I am teaching you something after all," he smiled. "Very well, I accept your terms. But one day you and your mother _will_ join me. For now…CURSE YOU PRIME AND YELLOWJACKET! YOUR COMBINED FORCE HAD DEFEATED ME…until we meet again."

The group looked at the smaller ghost, whom then vanished without a trace.

"This is going to be a headline story!" Silvershot squealed as she looked over the video and Bumblebee came back.

-.-

"Bumblebee?" Optimus asked sitting down across from his son once everyone else on the jet had fallen asleep. Bumblebee sighed, and shifted in discomfort at the conversation ahead. "Little one, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I…I don't know."

"Yes you do," Optimus said seeing straight through his son's lie. Getting up he sat down on the seat next to him and brushed some bangs out of his eyes. "So why?"

"I…I was scared," he confessed. "I-I didn't know what was happening to me, and when I realized what I was—what I had turned into—I was scared that you'd reject me. And that you wouldn't love me anymore because I was a freak of nature—and there's the lab downstairs and…and I didn't know what to do," he said slowly beginning to break down the more he spoke.

At hearing that Optimus immediately pulled Bumblebee into a hug, gently rubbing his back to calm down the almost hyperventilating teen. "Little One, why would you _ever_ think that?! We love you, no matter what your powers are or what you become; and we'll help you in any way we can. But just know that you are _not_ a freak of nature and we would _never ever_ hurt you!"

"I'm sorry" he said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"It's not your fault," he said reassuringly gently moving his hand from his back to rub 'Bee's head; it had proven to have a calming effect on the boy over the years. Once he felt him relaxing, Optimus decided to continue the conversation. "When did you get them?"

"I saw it a bit when I woke up for a minute after the accident…you know, before I went into that coma," he confessed.

Optimus remembered that day. Wheeljack and Bulkhead had been so excited to show them the portal, but—once again—it didn't work. The two men were inconsolable; he and Elita had taken them out to try to cheer them up…only to come back and find enforcers, two teens crying their eyes out, an ambulance, and their son being led out on a stretcher with one man performing CPR. He was in a coma for two weeks afterwards...the doctors told them it was a miracle he survived in the first place.

"So almost two months now?" he questioned.

"Yea…"

Optimus frowned as he still saw the lingering fear in his son's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked turning his face to look at him.

"You aren't going to tell the others yet…are you?"

"You don't want them to know?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows as he got a nod in response.

"I'm not sure how the resident ghost hunters would take it if they found a halfa under the very roof they lived," 'Bee whimpered as he curled into his dad's embrace.

"We can tell them when you're ready…does anyone else know?" Optimus asked tightening the hold on his child as he remembered the fight he saw and all the weapons they had specifically to harm ghosts with them and back at the house.

"Moonrose, Soundwave, and the other ghosts I've fought," he said making the already nervous father freeze.

 _Others? There were other ghosts like the one he just faced? How many? Were they less powerful than the one they faced or more so?_

"Dad?"

 _How many times had they attacked and hurt him? Was that why he was always running late? Was this why his grades were suffering? Is this the cause that's made himself get more distant from us?_

"Daddy?"

Optimus snapped himself out of his worried thoughts before they continued their down spiral; gently rubbing his head and kissing his forehead he gave reassurance and affection to his precious son. He could tell 'Bee was exhausted, even if he refused to admit it. "Get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired," 'Bee yawned as exhaustion from the earlier fight, and the soothing effect from his dad's affection began to affect him.

Optimus chuckled as he remembered 'Bee trying the same thing when he was younger. "Sure you are," he said as he began to softly sing a lullaby 'Bee hadn't heard in years.

 _Deep in the meadow, Under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, A soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, And close your sleepy eyes_

 _And when again they open, The sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe, And here it's warm_

 _Here the daises guard you from every harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet, And tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you_

 _Deep in the meadow, Hidden far away_

 _A cloak of leaves, And moonbeam rain_

 _Forget your woes, And let your troubles lay_

 _And when again it's morning, They'll all wash away_

 _Here it's safe, And here it's warm_

 _Here the daises guard you from every harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet, And tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place, Here is the place_

 _Where I, Love you_

Optimus finished with a soft smile as he gently rubbed the sleeping teen's back. "Goodnight Little One."

 **A/N: so I do not own Rue's Lullaby, and may I recommend the version by Taliesin Orchestra and Jessie Daniels, it's really good. So what do you think of this chapter? I wanted to get something up before I got too busy again. Thought I'd add something cute, and fluffy at the end. R &R please.**


	8. Prisoner

Chapter 8

 **A/N: I only own my OCs and any obvious plot changes.**

"Hey, Wheeljack? Can I ask you something?" Bumblebee asked. Normally he'd go to either his mom or dad, but since they were out on an anniversary trip since last week his uncle would have to do.

"Is it about the Specter Speeder?!" Wheeljack said as he began to explain everything about it.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead called as he came down.

"Wait here!" he said departing.

'Bee couldn't hear—nor did he care—about what they were talking about. All he knew was something happened from the outside that sent the ship into the Shadow Zone.

He gazed up at the white ghost the appeared before him menacingly. "Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle. That's against the rules," he spoke.

"Sorry, I'm from out of town," he said.

"That ain't an excuse for breaking the law. So I'll let you off with a warning. I see you doing anything else against the rules, you and I will have a problem."

"I'll make sure not to do it again sir!" he said before putting into reverse and ending up back in an empty lab.

-.-

"We have a convention in Yuss, wish us luck!" Wheeljack said as he and Bulkhead left.

"We're going to be by ourselves until Mom and Dad get back," 'Bee said.

"I was wrong," Arcee said panicking. "I don't get it! All of my notes indicate neither Wheeljack nor Bulkhead would leave us alone here at the house without our parents! If I was wrong about this, what else could I be wrong about?!" Hearing the very irritating sound of a vacuum she got up. "'BEE KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Sorry! Steve, Kevin, Bob, Tim and I are cleaning the house while everyone gets everywhere else so Mom and Dad will come back to a clean house!" he called from where he was vacuuming the walls.

"I'LL BE AT THE LIBRARY!"

Rolling his eyes, he went downstairs to balk at the mess. "No wonder the guys never come down here, they'd never get this place clean!" 'Bee gaped.

He began cleaning using his powers, turning it into a form of a game, he cleaned the lab in record time. Doing one last shot, he accidently sent a wrapped gift into the portal, the card landing on the ground.

"As a final gift to give to thee, on this special anniversary, I give you a gift for you to see, of how I'll love you for all eternity—Love, Optimus," 'Bee read. "Scrap!"

-.-

"Dad's gonna turn me into a full ghost when he figures out on how I sent his anniversary present for Mom through the Spacebridge!" 'Bee groaned as they walked to their next class.

"What's the note say?" Moonrose asked. Handing it over she read it. "Wow, your dad's a good poet. Though by the sounds of it, it's a very important gift."

"I'm going to get it back," he declared.

-.-

Yellowjacket gulped as he stood before the foreboding portal that was the bridge between his world and the Shadow Zone. "You go in, find the present, and get out. Simple," Moonrose said.

"And with the web cam, I'll be with you every step of the way," Soundwave said giving a thumb's up.

Taking a breath, he flew inside and nervously looked around. "Wow, it's amazing" Moonrose said.

"No it's not, it's creepy. I don't even know where to start," he said. Going to a random door, Yellowjacket opened it. Inside there was a little boy staring at a static filled TV. "Um…hi there. Have you seen a present? It's about this big." He made gestures with his hands hoping he'd get the idea.

The kid's head turned all the way around like an owl, and 'Bee swore he felt his heart stop. "Get. Out. Of. MY ROOM!" the kid roared turning into a beast. Scrambling out he slammed the door shut.

"If each of these doors leads to another ghost's lair I am doomed," he said slowly floating down. Landing on the ground, dozens of skeleton ghosts rose. Screaming he flew off.

"Easy 'Bee, stay focused," Moonrose reassured.

"I can't believe he didn't want to take the Specter Speeder! This thing rocks!" Soundwave said messing around inside.

"Probably because he can cover more ground on his own," Moorose said. Hitting a button a scanner came up. _Real World items detected._ "Alright 'Bee, looks like we can guide you to it. There's a door on your left, take it!"

"So this is where it all ends up," Yellowjacket said.

"YES! IT ALL COMES INTO THE POSSESSION OF THE BOX GHOST!" said ghost screamed flying up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND THIS IS WHERE WE END UP AFTER YOU RELEASE US FROM YOUR CYLIDRICAL CONTAINER!"

"You mean the Ghost Thermos?" 'Bee asked.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND BEWARE! FOR I AM JUST ONE OF YOUR FOES CONTAINED HERE! YOU COULD SAY WE'RE A PACKAGED DEAL!"

Yellowjacket sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look, I'm looking for something extremely important can you…" he trailed off as the sound of sirens came.

"FLEE! LEST YOU BE HERMEDICALLY SEAL AND SHIPPED OFF TO YOUR DOOM!"

"Huh?"

Shots were fired, and the box ghost was trapped in electrical cuffs. More were fired at 'Bee and he was trapped in the same things, only on hands and feet.

"Unauthorized recording equipment, that's against the rules; at least it is now," the ghost he encountered earlier in the speeder said.

"Wait, this is all just a huge misunderstanding!" he said.

"There might be chaos everywhere else in this place, but not in my prison. You should've heeded my warning, now you and I have a problem."

They tossed both ghosts into the prison truck and began taking them over. "Great, my aunt's a basket case, my parents will be home who knows when, and I'm being thrown in prison! Worst day of my life!" 'Bee ranted as the Box Ghost patiently listened.

The doors to the truck opened, and Yellowjacket gulped at the sight off all his enemies waiting there.

"Well, well, if it isn't the one who helped imprison us all here," Lockdown smiled.

"I'm gonna die."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

-.-

"'Bee! Come in! Bumblebee! Yellowjacket! Answer man!" Soundwave called.

"It's no use, he's been caught," Moonrose hissed.

"We have to go after him!"

"Are you crazy?!" she snapped.

"BUMBLEBEE? MOONROSE? SOUNDWAVE? I WAS HOPING ONE OF YOU COULD GO THROUGH EVERY EXCRUSHIATING DETAIL OF MY DIARIES TO HELP ME FIND WHERE I WENT WRONG!" Arcee called.

"Drive!" Moonrose said.

They shot into the portal, just as Arcee came down. "I could've sworn I heard someone down here…I WAS WRONG AGAIN?!"

-.-

"Trespassing, loitering, creating a disturbance, and in possession of Real World contraband," the black and white ghost warden listed.

Yellowjacket reached out as the present flew past him, just out of his reach. "Um…excuse me, sir," he said.

"Name's Broadside. Know it, fear it, and obey it. I am your judge, jury, warden, and if need be executioner," he said.

"Well, you see, Mr. Broadside, sir. I was actually trying to remove the contraband. So if you let me go, I can grab it and you'll never see me in this part of the Shadow Zone again!" Yellowjacket said.

"I'd like to let you go son, but that's against the rules. But seeing that this is a first offense I can be lenient…" Broadside said and his prisoner perked up. "One thousand years! Take him away."

The guards dragged him to the mess hall. "Chow time newbie!" one said smacking him inside with a baton.

Yellowjacket gulped as he saw all his enemies glaring at him from their table. "Wow…all the people who hate me all at one table; just like high school," he sighed as they got up. They smacked him into the lunch line.

"Can I get you anything dearie? Coffee? Pudding? And extra helping of doom!" the lunch lady sneered from behind the counter.

Flying away, he slammed right into Lockdown, who shoved him away. After Yellowjacket was smacked around like a ping pong ball, he found himself restrained as Lockdown cracked his knuckles.

"Payback time," the hunter grinned.

"I'm not your enemy here! Yea I sent ya back to the Shadow Zone, but I didn't think you'd be locked up here!" Yellowjacket said attempting to reason with them.

"IT IS TRUE! HE DID NOT PACKAGE US IN THIS BOX OF IRON!"

"Go on," Lockdown said listening.

"If we work together we can bust out of here! Then you can all kick my but later," he explained.

The hunter and the other ghosts looked between themselves and nodded. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend; for now," he said motioning for him to be released.

"He's what we need to do…"

-.-

"Face it Soundwave, we're lost," Moonrose said.

"I just need to recalibrate it!" he said fiddling with some things.

"You put way too much faith in technology," she grumbled as she saw a woman floating past. "I'm asking her for directions. Hi there!"

The girl turned into a dragon and both realized she was wearing the Onyx necklace. "I want to go to the ball," she snarled.

"Drive!"

-.-

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the prisoners cheered as Yellowjacket was slammed back into the counter.

"My leg," he groaned, clutching the limb.

"My prey ceases to amuse me," Lockdown said with a wink.

"Another one for the infirmary," a guard said.

Once he got closer, Yellowjacket lunged. Tackling the guard, he slammed his head into the wall and took his weapon. "NOW!"

Lockdown snatched the weapon and held up above him. "ATTACK!"

The prisoners charged forth and began fighting the guards. They used their hands, stolen weapons, basically anything that was available to them. Lockdown and Yellowjacket stood back to back against several guards. Nodding to each other the pair lashed out taking them out of the picture.

In front of the door, a line of guards held up shields. Firing their weapons, they managed to restrain several ghosts before the lunch lady flew up to them.

"Can I offer you some apples?" she asked. They looked at each other, then shook their heads. "THEN DINE ON MY FURY!" She created the largest turkey leg anyone had ever seen, and the guards flew off screaming as it crashed through the wall.

Using the weapons to restrain the guards, they made it to the main entrance. Seeing that Yellowjacket turned and began to fly back.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Lockdown called.

"Yes sweetie. You're supposed to riot with us here, THEN FACE YOUR DOOM OUT THERE!" the lunch lady exclaimed. "Pie?"

"No thanks. I have unfinished business with the warden," he replied.

"Good luck, and I look forwards to hunting you again," Lockdown said.

"Thanks…I think."

-.-

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Moonrose shouted as they flew away from the dragon chasing them.

"I'm trying, but we still need to find 'Bee!" Soundwave snapped. _Real World item detected._ Fallowing the arrow, they screamed as they went through a prison wall, the dragon crashing into it behind them. "Wish I knew we could've done that sooner."

-.-

"Guards! What's going on down there?! Answer me!" Broadside demanded.

"How about saying please?" Yellowjacket hissed as he broke down the door. "It is a rule."

"It is?" Broadside asked searching through the book only have his hand slammed in it.

"Is now." Seeing the present, he shot towards it, only for the warden to grab his leg, and slam him onto the ground.

"Let me acquaint you with a few rules," he said setting his foot on the teen's chest. "Rule 1: cross me you pay the consequences. Rule 2: just because you're a ghost doesn't mean I can't beat you within an inch of your afterlife. Rule 3…"

Whatever else he was going to say was halted as 'Bee's friends came through the wall. "Moonrose? Soundwave? How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Real world stuff just phases through here," Soundwave grinned.

"In the Shadow Zone, we're the ghosts!" Moonrose smirked.

"Well then…perhaps I should stop fighting like a ghost, and start fighting like a human!" Bumblebee grinned as Prowl's foot just phased through him. Getting up, he walked over grabbed the present and started going over to the ship.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Prowl snarled as his hands kept going through him like fog.

"This is the Shadow Zone, and I'm not just a ghost, I'm also human. So your rules, don't apply," 'Bee smirked as he latched onto the speeder and they flew off.

-.-

"We're home!" Elita called as she and Optimus came inside.

"WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!" Arcee screamed from her room.

"I don't even wanna know," Elita said.

"Hey!" 'Bee said as they came up from the basement, holding the gift.

"Thanks for grabbing that," Optimus said taking the gift.

"We're back!" Wheeljack and Bulkhead said coming through.

"Back from where?" Elita asked.

"That conference in Yuss," Bulkhead said.

"You left the kids alone!?" Elita snapped.

"Arcee's seventeen, she can handle it," Wheeljack retorted to his niece.

"Elita, we can deal with their punishment later," Optimus said holding the gift.

Smiling she opened it. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"GHOST!" the two hunters shouted as they began chasing the ghost.

"I swear that was not your present," Optimus said staring after in a mix of embarrassment and mortification as Elita gave him a look.

"BEWARE!"


	9. Spirit Week?

Chapter 9

 **A/N: I just own my OCs and plot changes, nothing else.**

"East High Spirit! Spirit Week is my favorite week out of the whole school year," Ultra Magnus said. "Arcee did you know I was a cheerleader when I went to school here?"

"No…anyways, can I talk to you? About my nephew, Bumblebee?" she asked. "He hasn't been himself recently…"

Inside the school Yellowjacket was fighting a ghost inside of counselor's office.

"…I'd talk to him, but as his aunt he'll just think I'm being bossy," she explained as they walked through the halls. "And all that frustration he's repressing could come out the wrong way."

A chair broke over his back. Brushing it off, Yellowjacket fired at him, hitting everything, but the ghost as it dodged his attacks. The ghost flew off and 'Bee decided the chase wasn't worth it. At that moment, the door opened revealing Arcee and Magnus. "Should've chased after," he muttered.

-.-

"Does it need to be so cold in here?" Arcee asked.

"I find that cold temperatures keep the mind icy sharp. And don't worry about this mess of an office, I was thinking about redecorating anyways! Something like this was bound to happen, right Cee?" a woman with thick black hair that had gold and violet highlights, pale, skin, violet eyes, and was dressed in a pair of black pants, silver boots, a violet shirt, and black jacket smiled.

"Arcee, my friends call me Arcee," she replied.

"Well your nephew calls you shrink!" 'Bee snarled.

"I'm just trying to help! We used to help each other all the time," she said.

"That's when I was eight and you weren't such a know-it-all!"

"That's enough Bumblebee," Ultra Magnus scolded. "Get to class while Ms. Spectra and I call your father to discuss your punishment." Growling, Bumblebee stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Unlike her nephew, Arcee is one of our best role models. She'll be giving the pep-speech at the assembly this Wednesday."

"That's why I'm here isn't it? To pump up the pep! One student at a time!" the woman smiled.

"Arcee, Dr. Arachnid Spectra is a highly recognized motivational speaker, and teen therapist. She's agreed to come and help this week."

"And this is my assistant; Hardshell," Arachnid smiled as a large, buff, scarred man walked through carrying some files. Arcee waved, only to get a growl in return. "You and I are going to have a ball this week! After the assembly—show her Hardshell—we're going to set off this domino chain that spells out East Spirit! The dominos represent how each person affects the next! Killer huh?"

"If you mean weird, then yes," she replied.

"And the spirit sparklers will still go off right?" Magnus asked.

"Oh course! What's spirit week without spirit sparklers!?"

"You're a little over-peppy but my nephew might benefit from talking to you," Arcee said. "He won't listen to me."

"But he will listen to me," Magnus growled.

-.-

"So you're saying my popularity is dependent on my beauty?" Midnight asked as she walked out of Arachnid's office.

"I'm not saying that, but if you feel like you need a lot of make-up, I say go for it! You're the only you, you've got!" Smiling the woman turned to see her newest patient. "Bumblebee! Come on in!"

"I can't believe Magnus is making me do this," he muttered. "Can we turn up the air in here? I can see my own breath." He was used to colder temperatures due to his natural body temperature being hypothermic for most people, but this was ridiculous!

"Wow you do complain a lot. Arcee did say you could be a bit of a baby," Arachnid said.

"What?!"

"Sweetie, it's not your fault she thinks you're a loser."

"She what?!" he snarled baring his fangs slightly.

"It's her issue, I don't think you're a loser," Arachnid said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Then why do I feel bad?"

"Bumblebee, you might be a mess, but mess is the beginning of message! Now go out there and be a better you!"

He got up with a snarl and left, making sure to slam the door behind him. Arachnid looked into her mirror and smiled as her beauty restored itself.

"Why are you wasting your time on some messed up kid, when we have a big to-do plan for Wednesday?" Hardshell asked.

"It is a few days away; I have to get some of the nectar that's teen misery to keep myself looking the way I do! And that Prime boy is like a walking spa treatment!"

"Then perhaps I'll up the ante for him," Hardshell said turning into a ghostly beetle.

-.-

"You ok dude?" Soundwave asked.

"No! I can't believe Arcee told that shrink I was a loser!" he hissed.

"You sure that was Arcee? Doesn't sound like her to me," Moonrose commented.

"What doesn't sound like Arcee to you?" said person asked. Bumblebee just crossed his arms and glared at her. "Still mad?"

"Wow, you certainly are smart aren't you?" he asked with a heavy tone of sarcasm.

"I'm trying to help you. Ever since the accident—" she began before he held up a hand.

"I know, I'm sure I'll appreciate it when I'm older, but right now I don't," he said.

"You need to talk to someone 'Bee. You barely have any friends," she said noticing his closest friends glaring at her. "Besides these two. And you don't have any extracurricular activities."

"Unless you count ghost hunting," Soundwave mumbled before Moonorse elbowed him.

"Maybe this is me now?! Did you ever consider that?!" he snapped as his ghost sense went off. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He ran down the hall, looking for a place to hide his changing.

"A FREAKISHLY LARGE BEETLE! RUN!" a kid screamed before hiding himself in a locker.

Arcee screamed as the Beetle rounded a corner and loomed over her.

"Back off ghost bug!" Yellowjecket hissed slamming it through the wall.

"Ghost bug?" Arcee said looking at the perfectly intact wall where the figure and beetle vanished. "Wait…that was a ghost? That was two ghosts?!"

"Someone call an exterminator?" the Halfa sneered.

"My, you certainly are smart. Swat this whelp!" Hardshell snapped using one of his horns to slam the teen aside and cut his arm.

Yellowjacket hissed and grabbed his arm. "Slag, why didn't I go intangible?" he growled. "Think I'm getting worse at this…" Looking up he saw the beetle flying down at him and he summoned a shield. Hardshell slammed into it and flew off. "Great…another one gets away. Maybe Cee was right, maybe I am a loser."

Arcee looked down at the ghost boy flying off with a shocked expression. "A ghost. A real, actual ghost. Wait till I tell 'Bee!"

-.-

"What do you mean you didn't see a ghost?" Arcee inquired as she and 'Bee were doing homework.

"It just looked like a giant beetle, so I ran, like a loser," he grumbled.

"You're not going to listen to me are you," Arcee growled.

"What gave you that idea?"

"OPTIMUS! I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR SON!" Arcee called. She would've also called her sister, but she was out of town at a conference.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked walking in.

"Does it involve ghosts?!" Wheeljack and Bulkhead asked behind him.

"Is there something you both need to talk about?" Optimus asked ignoring her uncle-in-law and his friend.

"Actually, yea," 'Bee smirked. "Arcee thinks she saw a ghost today. Tell them about it."

"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

"It would've been the prefect time to test the Ghost Peeler. It rips ghosts apart atom by atom!" Bulkhead exclaimed pressing a button on the device and he was covered in armor.

Thankfully only Optimus noticed all the blood drain from Bumblebee's face at that declaration. "Have a nice talk," 'Bee said leaving the room, Optimus fallowing as Arcee groaned.

"So, is it true?" Optimus asked once they were out of earshot.

"Yea, I fought one this morning, but it got away. Magnus found the destroyed room and put me with a school shrink because he and Cee think I'm a 'troublemaker.' Anyways, the one she was talking about came later. It looked like a giant bug, got me pretty good too," 'Bee said showing his father the injury he received.

"Be careful, we won't be able to explain these injuries if you get them consistently," Optimus cautioned as he pulled out the first aid kit. "You feeling alright? You've been awfully down lately."

'Bee shrugged. "I don't know…"

-.-

"Have either of you noticed he's been acting odd recently?" Arcee asked Moonrose and Soundwave. "Been really negative?"

"Arcee, we're 'Bee's friends. That means we keep his secrets from you," Soundwave stated adjusting his glasses.

"We appreciate you trying to help, but 'Bee isn't a little kid. And he hasn't done anything criminal," Moonrose defended. "Besides, he's perfectly capable of handling things by himself."

Across the hall, Bumblebee stopped by the water fountain for a drink. He didn't notice the ghostly hand grab the strap of his backpack and attach it to the fire alarm.

-.-

"A month's detention?! But I didn't do anything!" 'Bee said dripping wet in front of Ultra Magnus.

"It was just an accident!" Arachnid said. "But we're going to take that accident and make it an acci-don't! So it'll never happen again!"

"No buts Prime, you can learn a thing or two from Ms. Spectra," Magnus said.

-.-

"I would rather go to hell," 'Bee said as Arachnid encouraged him to wear an outfit that would "help him get over his fears" as she put it.

"This'll help you get over your fear of getting called a baby," she said.

"I'm not afraid of being called a baby," he hissed.

"Hey loser!" Barricade sneered.

Arachnid smiled as she felt his negative emotions grow.

-.-

"Ms. Spectra says I worry way too much about material possessions," Firestar said as she and Smokescreen got ice cream.

"At least you'll have them. She says I'm going to grow old, broke and alone," he responded.

"Man, I can't believe she tried to get you to wear that stupid baby suit," Soundwave said.

"Yea, luckily Dad caught wind of it, otherwise I would have," Bumblebee growled.

"'Bee, he's only trying to help," Moonrose said.

"I know," he muttered putting his head on the table. "I don't get it. That shrink was supposed to be helping me. Instead I feel depressed and angry! And it's just been getting worse."

"Hey guys," Arcee greeted as she walked up. "What's up?"

"Like you care," 'Bee muttered before he jumped as his ghost sense went off.

"If my skin is perfect, I'll be perfect," Midnight said as she sat at a make-up booth across from them. The ghost from yesterday morning appeared behind her.

"Well if you'd going to side with her, why don't you hang out with her instead!" Bumblebee snarled shoving his aunt into his seat. "Take my seat, you already took my friends!"

He ran off into an exit. "Wait!" Arcee called chasing after. Knowing what was going on both friends got up to stop her. Getting outside Arcee gasped as she saw Yellowjacket standing where her nephew was just a split-second before. "'Bee?!" turning around she saw Soundwave and Moonrose staring after the ghost flying away. "Did you see that?"

"What?" Soundwave asked playing dumb.

"Arcee, ghosts aren't real, you're starting to sound like your uncle," Moonrose commented.

Arcee thought about the things Bumblebee's friends told her earlier. "Right, it must be rubbing off. Oh, look at the time! I've gotta go!" she lied and ran back inside.

"Do you mind?" Midnight asked as she felt something hovering behind her. "I was here…first?" She cowered as the ghost roared at her.

Yellowjacket dove down and slammed it aside. "I know you need make-up, but you'll have to wait your turn," he said.

The ghost fired several shots, all of which missed and hit various things around the mall. Seeing the fight people began to flee.

The ghost slammed 'Bee into another rack. "You aren't very good at this are you?"

"It's just an off day. I don't need to be at my best anyways to beat you!" Yellowjacket hissed.

The new ghost shapeshifted into a wolf and bit into his side. "Leave him alone!" Wave snapped before the wolf turned towards them.

Tackling it out of the way, Yellowjacket and the wolf rolled a few times, till the wolf loomed over the teen. "Well, if it isn't the little loser and his baby friends," he taunted.

Yellowjacket bared his fangs and kicked the wolf off and into a soda machine. Summoning an energy blast, 'Bee hit it with more force, making the energy turn white from heat.

"Well, I think that's enough damage for one day," the ghost said turning back into the blob-like form and vanishing.

"Hope this place is insured," Soundwave commented.

"Great, he got away _again_ another ringing endorsement for the local screw-up," Yellowjacket said before flying off to let off steam.

-.-

Bumblebee sat at his desk picking at his food. He wasn't hungry, and he couldn't focus on his homework. Hearing footsteps he saw Arcee walk in and stare at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she said walking over and pinching him.

"Hey!"

"Sorry…'Bee, I know I've been hard on you lately, but you do know I think you're great right?" she asked.

"That's not what I hear," he grumbled.

"Then you heard wrong. You know I can be pushy, a know-it-all, and a jerk sometimes," she said noticing him smirking. "You can stop me at any time."

"I know."

"All I'm saying is I'm your Aunt, and it's my job to look after you. You can talk to me about _anything_ ," she continued.

"Um…" he began before an explosion sounded in the living room. Rushing in they found the couch destroyed.

"All I'm saying is that we need to find that ghost at 'Cee's school so we can use this!" Wheeljack exclaimed holding the Ghost Peeler.

"But we don't want to completely vaporize it," Bulkhead reminded. "We need some pieces to study."

"WHEELJACK! BULKHEAD!" Optimus and Elita roared from where they stood on the second floor, overlooking the living room.

"RUN!" both scientists yelled as the two predacon pets chased them.

"I don't want to talk about it," 'Bee said sitting back down.

"I can understand," she said kissing the back of his head.

A small smile crept to his lips, before he realized what just happened. "Hey…"

-.-

"Is it just me, or is this the worst spirit week in the history of spirit weeks?" Rose asked.

Looking around they saw all the students looking depressed. "Another day, another 24hrs closer to a career pumping gas," Barricade sighed.

"At least you'll have a job, I'm going to become a hobo!" Smokescreen whined.

"Did you know wrinkles can start as early as your mid-twenties?" Midnight asked as she and Firestar walked by slowly.

"And to make it worse, we're going to have to sit through Arcee's boring speech about some peppy nonsense," Bumblebee growled slamming his locker. "Why is she so happy?!"

"I know, usually I'm the sour one," Rose said. "But compared to everyone else right now, I'm the goth bird of happiness."

"Same," Wave agreed. "We're the only two people who haven't had a session with Arachnid."

"Wait a sec," 'Bee said pulling up an image of him standing near the psychiatrist. "See that?" He zoomed in on the image of the blue mist near his mouth. "I always thought I was seeing my breath, but what if it was my ghost sense going off? If she is a ghost, she could be using her powers to make everyone miserable."

"One way to find out…"

-.-

"I hate my life," Soundwave said as he and Moonrose walked out of Arachnid's office.

"I hate your life more," Rose replied.

"Bye! And remember, there's only an I in misery if you spell it that way!" Arachnid called after before closing the door.

Yellowjacket phased in invisibly watching as she restored her looks with his friend's negative emotions.

"I'm gonna miss these kids, they're a waterfall of misery," she smiled as the ghost he fought at the mall came in and turned into Hardshell. "Is it all set up?"

"Yep, when the spirit sparklers vaporize the only chipper kid left in the school, there'll be enough misery and anguish to make us look young forever!" he replied.

The bell rang, and both perked up. "Ready to bum more kids out?" she asked.

"Gladly," he said taking her arm as they left.

"Cee," 'Bee whispered in horror.

"After we've destroyed everything, are you up for a movie love?" Hardshell asked.

"Oh, that sounds good, especially if it's a sad one," Arachnid grinned only to gasp as he was blasted back.

"I get it, you feed on misery," Yellowjecket hissed.

"Sorry, can I help you?" Arachnid asked.

"No, you're only capable of helping yourself," he replied avoiding her hands. "You find the one thing a kid fears: looks, confidence, future, whatever and you pick and pick at it while you and your assistant feed off it!"

"Very good," Arachnid said allowing her spider legs to grow out of her back and her eyes to turn solid violet.

-.-

"…Which we represent with these dominoes. Each of which will fall into the next and trigger the ceremonial spirit sparklers!" Arcee spoke. Nodding to Magnus, they began to fall.

-.-

"You think you can stop us?" Hardshell sneered as he slammed Yellowjacket into a tree. "You're just a frightened little kid!" He swung his claws down ready to cut him to ribbons, but he didn't expect the teen to phase into the tree.

Flying out of the ground, 'Bee slammed the shapeshifter back, only to find himself wrapped up in Arachnid's claws. "Let me go!" he demanded.

"Why should I? Your doubt, your misery; it's delicious!" she exclaimed dragging him up to the window. "And once that last domino falls and kills her, I'll leave you here to take the blame! And when I'm done with you, you'll be sure it's all your fault!"

"I'm done letting people look down on me, and I'm done looking down on myself!" he snapped ripping out of her grip.

"Hardshell, get him!" The ghost took on a ninja form, only to be sucked inside of the thermos. "I will end you for this!" she roared.

"No way!" he snarled hurling her into a dumpster. "Cee!" Swooping in, he barely yanked his aunt out of the way of the deadly rays. Going into a storage room he set her down.

Arachnid grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. "What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or a creepy little boy with creepy little powers?" she taunted with a sinister smile. "You know what you are? You're a _freak_! Not a ghost, not a boy! Who would care for a thing like you?" She smiled as she felt the negative emotions start to well up more, feeding her powers.

"Excuse me," Arcee said. "I beg to differ." She pulled out the ghost peeler and fired at her, ripping away the layers till an old woman remained.

"Literally nothing within," 'Bee mumbled.

"No! my youth!" she screamed as she was sucked inside the thermos.

"Weird but useful," Arcee said putting the peeler away and standing before Yellowjacket. Seeing his discomfort, she put up her hands. "Ahhh, ghost…you should probably go."

Turning 'Bee slammed into a wall, and rubbed his head. "Right…"

"He can tell me when he's ready," Arcee smiled watching him leave.

"Ms. Spires," Ultra Magnus said walking towards her. Walking back into the auditorium she saw the entire school cheering, "seems your disappearing act worked wonders. They've got their spirit back."


	10. Predacon Pets

Chapter 10

 **A/N: I own nothing but OCs and plot changes.**

Bumblebee sprinted down the halls running from a very angry Barricade. "Why is it every time he fails, he goes after me?!" he growled as he sprinted, thankfully his supernatural strength gave him the ability to keep a good lead.

"Hey Firestar," Midnight greeted. "Cute top."

"Thanks. It was worth the $571 my dad payed to get it," she said.

'Bee rounded the corner, forcing himself to skid to a stop, but he still crashed into Midnight, causing her to spill her coffee on her friend's shirt.

"Big brother, Smokey, can you two please hurt the unpopular boy for me?" she growled.

"Hey, accidents happen," Smokescreen said.

"PRIME!" Knockout shouted.

'Bee began running back only to see Barricade still charging. Shrugging, he dove to the side and turned invisible. He watched as they crashed into each other before going outside. Just as luck would have it, a familiar blue mist left his mouth.

"Really?" he asked only to look down and see a small predacon sitting at his feet. "And here I thought it was a problem." The small thing then turned into a full-sized dragon. "I stand correct."

-.-

"Motion sensors, steel doors, eye scanners, and laser turrets. As I said Lord Prime, this is the most secure facility on Cybertron," Firestar's father said as he led Optimus around the facility with his children trailing behind them with guards.

"It's good to see those security predacons are a thing of the past," one man said.

"I happen to find mine more reliable sometimes than technology," Optimus said petting Frost's head. The snow-white predacon began growling and looking behind them. Several large dents appeared in the door and they were blown off as Yellowjacket was slammed back by an angry predacon ghost. They began destroying the lab, and Firestar's father pressed the on button for the security system. The ghosts just phased through them and out of the building.

"Lord Prime!" the guards exclaimed and Knockout and Firestar went pale at the sight of the man in charge of the entire government caught in a net.

"It's fine," Optimus said ripping it off.

"I'm fired aren't I?" their father asked.

"No, that's a factor that wasn't taken into account, so please, next time do think of every possible scenario," Optimus replied as he turned to go. "I want this all repaired!" As he walked down the hall he pulled out his phone as it rang. "Bumblebee you and I are going to have a chat about this incident at home and I want a full explanation."

"Yes Dad…sorry."

-.-

"That bad huh?" Soundwave said as they walked by Firestar's and Knockout's place.

"Yea, I feel really bad," Bumblebee sighed. "And the company is making her family pay for a portion of the repairs."

"Well, that explains the yard sale," Moonrose stated.

"She's just going through a tough a tough time…which means I can get her on the rebound," Wave smiled before going up to help her with a box. "Hey Star, I heard what happened."

"Great, word's already reached the bottom of the social food chain," she sneered.

"He just wants to help, we all do," 'Bee said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself," Rose said crossing her arms.

"Well most of us do," Soundwave said.

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

'Bee jumped as his ghost sense went off. He pulled out his phone and pretended to check a text. "Seems I'll have to pass too!" he said running off. Going around the bush he went invisible.

"Sheesh, guy can move," Firestar commented noticing that he was gone.

Under them the ground cracked and the ghost predacon emerged from the ground. "Just how did you get out huh?" Yellowjacket growled. The beast snarled back, and he began scratching its head and it turned miniature. "Well…ghost predacons are definitely more entertaining than normal predacons."

"Whoever you are, get out of here!" Firestar demanded. "You and your stupid pet have done enough."

"He's not mine," 'Bee said before it grabbed onto his ankle and began dragging him around. "C'mon! Not again!"

"What's going on?" her father asked.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out," Firestar hissed.

-.-

"Alright Predaking, in ya go," 'Bee said tossing the little dragon into the portal and closing the door.

As he went upstairs he failed to notice the small creature phase through the door and back into the material world.

-.-

"I'm so excited for the concert this weekend!" Midnight exclaimed.

"I know! All our favorite bands will be there!" Barricade grinned.

"Hey Star, KO you two still up for the concert?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yea, I am," Knockout said sitting down.

"You know it," Firestar said taking her seat.

Predaking burst through the window and roared angrily.

"Scratch animal control off your list of careers," Moonrose said as they watched the dragon run past.

"Yea, who let the predacons out?" he joked only for his friends to just stare at him. "I'll be back."

"Bring some new jokes," she said as he dove under the table and changed.

"Drop the lunch lady! She's not food…and neither is anything she cooks," Yellowjacket said. Seeing him the dragon dropped her and gaze at him. "And neither am I!"

Predaking tackled him through the wall and Soundwave and Moonrose saw Firestar still watching. "Ghosts? Am I right?" he asked.

"Ghosts?" she asked before her eyes widened. "OH PRIMUS! GHOSTS!"

-.-

"Good news kids, Lord Prime is giving me a second chance considering some 'questionable circumstances' that occurred during the event. So while my men work in the day I have to guard it at night."

"What are these 'questionable circumstances'?" Knockout asked.

"Don't know, but the renovations will take longer now since he's insisting that the metal be infused with something—he wouldn't say what though."

"Maybe some Prime power thingy?" Firestar asked.

"Most likely, no one really knows the extent of Lord Optimus' powers, mostly because he doesn't show it off like most of his predecessors which means—oh! I almost forgot. This was at the front door for you," their father said giving her the package. "I gotta go, see you two later."

"Alright Star I'm heading out," Knockout stated once their father left.

"Typical," she muttered opening the box and pulling out a note. "Heard about your recent ghost troubles. Hope this helps—L.P.M.M." Looking through the box, she grinned as she pulled out anti-ghost weapons. "Don't know who you are, but if is what I think it is then I'm not gonna question it!"

-.-

"I don't know how he does it! Every time I toss him back inside the portal he digs his way out and comes back to me!" Yellowjacket ranted as Optimus and Moonrose stood there listening, the latter holding a book on predacon training.

"Well, you're the only ghost around so you need to train him," Rose said. "Ghost predacon or not, he's still a predacon…I think." She began walking off.

"Where are you going?" Yellowjecket questioned.

"I can't be seen hanging out with a ghost kid, it's more excusable when it's your father," she replied and Optimus shrugged and took the book.

"Alright, so we've done this before with Ira and Frost, so this should be a piece of cake," Optimus said opening the book and glancing at said predacons sitting at his feet. "A predacon's hearing is far more sensitive than a human's."

"So that means…" 'Bee trailed off as he whistled sharply, and they could see a tiny predacon running at them. Reading the next part, he held out his hand. "Stop!"

The little predacon came to a stop and sat confusing both. "He's already trained?" Optimus asked in confusion only to watch as it then tackled his son. "Or not?"

"Somehow I never though the sight of a boy and his pet would be so creepy," Moonrose said standing next to the Prime who nodded. Both jumped when a missile flew past their heads and landed where 'Bee and the predacon were moments ago.

"What was that?!" Yellowjacket gaped at the crater near his legs.

A feminine figure in a red and black suit appeared on a hovering board. She began to chase him while firing multiple weapons at the fleeing Halfa. Going invisible, he phased through a few trees. She kept looking for him, failing to notice the trees coming up the board corrected itself and she fell when it began going up. Detecting its rider had fallen, it swooped back down and caught her.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Firestar's voice rang out from the hunter. She came to a stop in front of the ghost and hurled several shrunken at him only to miss him completely.

"First day with the new weapons?" he smirked only for one to rebound and slice through his armor. "Ow! That hurt! …Wait…that hurt?"

"Don't worry ghost boy, it won't hurt long," Firestar said. "Because you are going down!"

She held up a blaster and just barely missed as the massive predacon snatched 'Bee up in its jaws and dragged him over to Optimus and Moonrose.

"Who is that?!" Optimus asked pulling him to his feet.

"I don't know!"

"Ira! Frost!" Optimus pointed at the teens and they playfully tackled them.

"Got you now ghost boy!" Firestar exclaimed rounding the bushes she saw him disappear only to stop as she saw both Moonrose and Bumblebee pinned down by two predacons holding balls in their mouths.

"Is there a problem?" Optimus asked startling her.

"Lord Prime! Uh…no! There-There's no problem!" she said before flying off.

"That sounded like Firestar," Moonrose said managing to shove Frost off of her.

-.-

"So did you kiss?" Soundwave asked as he got the story.

"No! Dad just used our pets to make it look like they tackled us," 'Bee said an embarrassed blush forming on his cheeks at the thought of kissing Moonrose in front of his father.

"Well maybe y'all shou—Firestar," he said accidentally bumping into her and knocking over her books. Glaring at his friends they got the message and left. "What's this? Ghost Hunter's Almanac? Ghost Hunting for Dimwits? Since when were you so interested in ghosts?"

"Since they've almost ruined my life!" she snapped snatching the books out of his hands.

"You know, I happen to know a thing or two about ghosts," he said.

"Please, I'm not stupid," she retorted.

"Yea, did you know that Bumblebee's Great-Uncle and his friend are professional ghost hunters?" he asked.

"No I didn't," she said giving him the puppy eyes. "Do you think you can carry my books for me?"

"Great, my best friend has a crush on a ghost hunter," 'Bee growled as he saw his friend taking her books.

"That's life…well, your life," Moonrose laughed.

-.-

"Chill out," Moonrose said as she saw how tense her friend was.

"Sorry, I don't know where that predacon is, he could come out at any moment," 'Bee sighed forcing himself to relax.

'Hey guys," Soundwave said as he and Firestar sat next to them.

"So, Wave tells me your uncle hunts ghosts," the red-head smiled.

"Really? What else did he tell you?" he said.

At that moment Predaking burst in and both teens bolted. Yellowjacket flew behind the bleachers where the predacon was pawing the ground. Seeing him it turned small and continued pawing. "What are you looking for?"

"Time to die!" Firestar yelled hoisting a thermos, only to have trouble opening it.

"Wave, newsflash! That's your girlfriend!" Moonrose shouted at him.

"Wait up!" he called jumping down and landing on her.

Taking the opportunity Yellowjacket grabbed her and put her into the basketball net. "That should hold you till help arrives!"

"Let me go! Let me go so I can destroy you!" she demanded.

Rolling his eyes, Yellowjacket just left.

-.-

"You can't still be mad?" 'Bee asked as the trio sat in science class.

"So what if a girl I like likes me back. Not every girl has to like you dude," Soundwave retorted.

Bumblebee face palmed. "It's not you I'm worried about, it's your hormones."

At that moment a large roar sounded and both Bumblebee and Firestar raised their hands. "May I be excused?!"

Firestar flew after the ghosts shooting at them. "Over 279 girls in our grade at school and he picks the on with the weapons and the grudge. Now boy, fetch!" he ordered going to see what the dragon wanted to show him. They ended up at the labs they wrecked a few days prior.

Hearing a gate close they went invisible and saw Optimus and Firestar's father walk by. "I appreciate the second chance sir, I'm so sorry about my earlier failure."

"It's no problem, I apologize for forgetting to mention those specific parameters to you in the first place," Optimus replied sensing a presence; he sighed as he recognized it as 'Bee's.

-.-

"Where's man's best friend?" Moonrose asked as she, Soundwave, 'Bee, and Optimus stood on a hill overlooking the facility.

Whistling the predacon came snarling at the two. "Easy," Prime said and it went mini. "Soundwave you disabled the cameras?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good," Optimus said looking at Yellowjacket. "You sure you don't want me in there?"

"Dad, it'll raise suspicion if it's you and a ghost, I can handle it," he replied before flying in. "Just wish I knew what I was looking for…"

"Back to the scene of the crime?" Firestar asked shooting at him and blasting him into a wall.

"I hate to do this," he said blasting her current weapon out of her grip.

"Well I don't!" she snapped pulling out an even bigger gun. Firing she made a massive hole in the wall.

"What was that?!" the teens outside asked.

Predaking got big and then dragged the three holding onto his leash towards the building.

"You're a lousy shot!" Firestar said as she ducked under a shot and he dodged several more.

"Because I'm not trying to hit you, can we talk?" he asked.

"I'm done talking!" she snapped. Her boots turned into rollerblades and rockets came out the back, sending her shooting at him. She ended up going through him and almost eat as Predaking stuck his head inside. "Let me go!"

"You're welcome," Yellowjacket snapped dropping her. She fired and ended up hitting the alarm.

"I'm going to end you! You and every ghost like you!" she said shooting him through the wall. Feeling some drool, she looked up to see an enraged predacon glaring down at her.

"Ugh…an old kennel?" 'Bee asked as he got to his feet. Hearing a squeak he found his hand on a squeaky toy. "Here boy!" The dragon looked up from Firestar to see the toy. "Is this what you've been looking for?" The dragon roared happily and its tail swung side to side. "This time stay in the Shadow Zone!" He hurled the toy which the now tiny predacon caught before disappearing.

Going over to Firestar he helped her up. "I'm sorry, but that's not my pet, and I really didn't mean to cause whatever happened to you," he said. "Not all ghosts are evil."

"Yea…" she snatched his arm and slammed him into the ground. "And not all humans are saps!"

She prepared to fire only to stop when she heard something. "Star?!"

"Oh no! My dad! I can't let him see me like this!" she exclaimed.

"I can't help you there," he said going invisible.

Soundwave and Moonrose were watching the fight from around the corner. Running out Soundwave pressed a button on his tablet and allowed himself to be caught in a net.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hoping for a fake-out make-out," he smiled as her father's eyes narrowed. "Hi! You must be Star's father. You're a lot bigger than I thought you'd be."

"At least we know the security system works," Optimus said as he walked in.

-.-

"Know where the dragon went?" Wave asked.

"Nope."

"Gonna play it safer with Firestar the ghost slayer around?" Rose questioned.

"Heck yes," 'Bee replied. "Wish I knew where she keeps getting this equipment."

"And that suit, man that was nice," Soundwave swooned.

"I don't know about the weapons, but I think I know where she got the money for the suit. Remember the concert tickets she sold?" Rose smiled.

"Wait, you bought them?" 'Bee asked with a sinister grin on his face.

-.-

The trio cheered at the concert as the populars sat down looking bored. "I can't believe we're next to those losers," Moonrose laughed.


	11. Fanning the Flames

Chapter 11

 **A/N: alright next chapter, sorry about the wait. I just own my OCs and plot changes.**

"GET OFF ME!" Yellowjacket demanded as a ghost in striped pajamas held him down.

"But I just want to be your friend!"

"Will someone remind me why this was a good idea?" he asked.

"We do have to map out the Shadow Zone," Optimus replied.

"You're lucky you don't have to wear these stupid ear-pieces," Soundwave grumbled before he began playing a song, making the other two in the Specter Speeder grab their ears. "Good think they work as wireless headphones, because these are a fashion don't."

"They're not supposed to look good. They filter out spectral inference so we can communicate," 'Bee growled as he continued to fight the other ghost. "For like when I say: help get this thing off me!"

"I happen to like them. They make great techno-goth earrings," Moonrose said.

"Maybe I should give a pair to Midnight?"

Optimus face-palmed as Moonrose rolled her eyes. "Yes 'Bee, give a pair to Midnight," they said sarcastically.

Yellowjacket busted out of the other ghost's grip and tried flying away. The other ghost blew ice from his mouth and momentarily froze the halfa who shattered the ice encasing him. Looking behind the other guy he saw a fridge. Flying over the ghost gave chase and flew through the open door, and 'Bee slammed it shut. Going inside he changed back and sat down.

"Can a ghost get frostbite?" he asked.

"Here," Moonrose said taking his hands in hers and the teens blushed as Optimus smiled slightly from the driver's seat.

"FLAME WAR! GO FLAME WAR!" Soundwave chanted way out of tune for the song.

The blushing teens let go of their hands as they covered their ears. "And I think that's it for the day," Optimus said driving back. Otherwise he may've strangled Soundwave.

-.-

"I don't get it. This Flame War comes out of nowhere and suddenly she's the biggest thing since the smart phone," 'Bee said as they walked down the hall—two of them trying to ignore the song playing on repeat by one of them. "It's infuriating how—"

"How prepackaged corporate musical bubblegum is preventing true musical artists from being heard," Moonrose said still wearing the earpieces.

"I was going to say weird, but that works too," he replied.

"Flame War isn't just a person, she's an expression of my unique, individual personality," Soundwave said as they entered a hall full of Flame War posters and kids wearing shirts, hats, and other things of her.

"You and everyone else here," Rose grumbled.

"Nice earrings, get them at the eighty-nine cent store?" Midnight sneered.

"Actually these are $435 earrings that 'Bee got me," Moonrose smirked proudly as the other girl gaped.

"Wow, can you get me a pair?" Midnight asked.

"No he can't!" she snarled.

"I always knew you two losers would end up together," she sneered.

"We're not losers!" Moonrose snapped.

"And we're not together," 'Bee said.

"FLAME WAR! GO FLAME WAR!" Soundwave sang.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" they snapped.

"Look the love birds are ganging up on Grevers," Barricade teased.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" they shouted.

-.-

"Your end of quarter tests are coming up soon, and due to a recent donation to the school we've been able to install the test crammer," Ultra Magnus said as he motioned to the headsets and computers all the students were with. "Put on your headphones and let the learning begin!"

A girl with flaming orange hair, pale skin, orange eyes, dressed in a black crop-top tank-top, elbow-length black gloves, black skinny jeans, and grey boots appeared on screen.

 _EMBERS_

 _GO ON AND TENDER_

 _YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!_

The rest of the class sat there cheering as 'Bee and Moonrose removed their headphones. Ultra Magnus shut the machine off and pulled out the CD, only to find music was still playing.

"Grevers! Turn off your music!"

"It's not me! It's coming from outside," he defended.

The class ran up to the windows to see a truck with a stage in the back pull up. Flame War stood on it, holding her guitar and her band playing in the back.

 _YEA!_

 _OHHHH!_

People raced towards the stage eagerly crowding around it cheering. "HELLO EAST HIGH! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!" she called out.

"FLAME WAR! FLAME WAR! FLAME WAR!" the crowd chanted.

"THAT'S IT! SAY MY NAME! Y'ALL READY FOR A LITTLE YOUTH REVOLUTION?!"

Soundwave began crowd surfing as they all cheered, leaving 'Bee and Rose standing on the steps confused. "WE LOVE YOU FLAME WAR!" the tech geek screamed.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I FILL THE VOID IN YOUR EMPTY LIVES," she replied.

"YOU'RE RIGHT FLAME WAR!" he shouted back.

Bumblebee jumped as his ghost sense went off. "Uh oh…"

"ATTENTION INAPROPRIATELY DRESSED TEEN IDOL! I ORDER YOU TO CEASE AND DESIST THIS IMMEDIATELY!" Magnus shouted into a megaphone.

"DESIST THIS GRANDPA!" Flame War shouted as she changed a nob on her guitar.

Stricking a chord, a wave came over the crowd and they all turned to Ultra Magnus darkly. "Pride and Prejudice!"

"Flame War's the ghost?!" 'Bee gaped. "I've gotta save Magnus!" He transformed and almost took off. "Or…" Moonrose glared at him and he sighed. "Got it." Flying behind the teacher he made him intangible so the attacking teens just phased right through him. Once he was out of danger, Yellowjacket flew up only to stop and see the stage gone. "Now to deal with…where'd she go?"

-.-

"Flame War. Flame War. Flame War," Magnus read the covers of the magazines he was holding. "If I even see a hint of that woman in school today…" He stopped as he saw students wear paraphernalia and hanging posters of her in the halls. "Chicken Soup for the Soul!"

Across the hall 'Bee and Moonrose walked up to Soundwave who was wearing a red wig, and a shirt that had Flame War on it. "Dude, you're starting to scare me. And I fight ghosts," he said crossing his arms.

"It's a Flame War thing, you wouldn't understand," Wave replied.

"You do realize that she's a mind controlling demon from another dimension right?" Moonrose asked.

"That's what you said about Midnight," he countered.

"Touché," 'Bee said.

"Hey guys! Flame War's giving away free concert tickets at Bookie's Music Store!" Midnight exclaimed wearing the full version of the star's outfit. "Nice hair!"

"Thanks, nice hair!" Wave replied. The students began running out the door, trampling Magnus in the process. Soundwave trudged on slowly as his two friends held either of his arms. "Must…have…Flame War tickets."

"We need to deprogram him," Rose said.

"Just a sec. Sorry man," Bumblebee replied before knocked their friend out and picked him up. Going to the computer lab they tied him to a chair, turned on the learning device, and left him there. "Why is it that we're the only one's not affected?"

"I don't know," she replied as he phased his arm into his locker pulling out the thermos. "Your powers protect you, maybe it's my—"

"Individuality and intelligence," 'Bee suggested.

Moonrose blushed slightly at the complement. "I was going to say disdain for anything popular, but that works too," she said brushing some of her bangs out of the way. "You really think that?"

Bumblebee bit his lip with a nervous blush when the beaten up teacher stormed over to them. "Not so fast you two. You love birds may be the only students left in the school…"

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"

"…but that won't stop me from giving you an education," he said snatching their arms. A slight smirk developed on 'Bee's face, taking Rose's hand he went intangible and they phased right out of his grip and out of the building. "Now…" Magnus stopped realizing his hands were empty. "Lord of the Flies! They're slipping right through my hands!"

Moonrose was awestruck as they flew over town, her arms around Yellowjacket's waist, and one of his around hers. Looking up she blushed as she realized how romantic it would be.

Glancing down he noticed that his friend was staring at him with a strange look on her face. "You ok?"

"Yea…flying's nice. It'd make a great date," she answered not really thinking before she spoke. Yellowjacket never realized he could blush so much in one day; losing his concentration at the statement they slammed into a giant Flame War billboard and slammed onto the roof of the Music Store. "And falling stinks."

-.-

Flame War appeared on a platform way above the crowd. Tossing out the tickets she watched as they basically fought for them. "TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!"

"FLAME WAR!" they chanted over and over making his flaming hair grow.

"Something tells me they're not going to like it when I suck her inside of the thermos," Yellowjakcet said as the phased in.

"I can distract them," she said running off. The crowd was still cheering before they all collectively gasped. She hung from one of the cut outs of the star, drawing glasses, a unibrow, and a mustache on her. "Hey look! It's Lame War!"

"Great a critic," she grumbled. "How about my next song?!"

Yellowjacket blasted her away, and she flew up. "Take requests? How about beat it?!"

"How about I lay down a few power chords instead dipstick?!" she said adjusting the nob on her guitar.

Slamming down, a wave shot at him and knocked him back, sending the thermos near Moonrose. Flame War laughed before disappearing and he flew up to the roof.

"Dipstick, ha ha," he commented sarcastically as they fought. "Who writes your insults? The same people who write your songs?"

"FLAME WAR! FLAME WAR! FLAME WAR!"

Her strength suddenly grew and she began pushing him down. "So chanting makes you stronger huh?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"You got that right babypop," she sneered. "And the more kids chanting…" Her hair suddenly grew in size and she hurled him into the billboard cut out of her. "The stronger I get! And if you think I'm strong now, just wait till midnight when my concert goes global. When the whole world's chanting my name, then you'll all be my slaves!" Another chord on her guitar sent him slamming into the roof.

"Get away from him!" Moonrose exclaimed running out to see him slammed down, cracks spreading out from where he landed.

"Ah teen love. They say it never lasts, but nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones. And I need to keep you two busy for the next eight hours. And now that they're chanting my name, my powers can affect you! How about a love song!" Flame War shredded on her guitar, the power blasted Moonrose back, and hit 'Bee who was still unconscious. "Think I'll leave the new couple alone now."

Moonrose stared after confused. "New couple?" Hearing a groan she noticed 'Bee was starting to move. Rushing over she looked over him as his now blue eyes opened and met hers, a strange glint in his eyes. "Wait…I know that look; that's the same puppy dog look you give Midnight."

"Who's Midnight?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Not complaining so far," she smiled.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! DUE TO THE EMERGENCY MASS GROUNDING ACT; YOU ARE ALL UNDER HOUSE ARREST!"

-.-

The guards tossed Arcee and Bumblebee inside their house where Optimus and Elita looked down at them. "What is going on?" Elita asked. "Shouldn't you two be studying for the testing tomorrow?"

"How can I study, when all I can think about is Ro?" 'Bee sighed.

"How are you _not_ thinking about Flame War?" Arcee gaped at her nephew.

"You two aren't going anywhere tonight," Elita scolded.

Arcee stood up and grabbed 'Bee's arm. "We're going to Flame War's concert and there's nothing you can do about it!" she exclaimed.

"You wanna bet?" Elita asked dragging her little sister up to her room.

"Same for you 'Bee," Optimus said grabbing his son's arm and taking him up the stairs, not that he was offering any resistance anyways. "You ok? You've been a little loopy since you got home?"

-.-

Arcee sat in her room very irritated and bored. Hearing music outside she saw a truck pass by with the Flame War logo on it. Grabbing her grappling hook—courtesy of her uncle—she swung out of her window and began fallowing as did many other teens.

Up in his room, 'Bee was looking at pictures of Moonrose. Hearing a tap on his window he developed one of the biggest grins Moonrose had ever seen on him. "You came!" he exclaimed opening the window.

"Alright, we need to hurry before Flame War takes over the…" she trailed off as she saw the pictures on his bed. "Ok…even the part of me that's liking the attention is beginning to not like it. 'Bee! you need to snap out of it!"

"Why?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

Wriggling out of his grip she grabbed his wrists. "Look, 'Bee. You don't really feel this way about me, and I don't feel that way about you."

"Then why are you holding my hands?"

Dropping them she began walking away to go find his father, who hopefully knew how to make his child stop acting like an idiot! "Mr. Prime!" Optimus actually jumped slightly as Moonrose stormed into his office. Grabbing his arm, she dragged him to Bumblebee's room. "Fix him!"

"What?"

"I think 'Bee was hit with some ghost spell and now he won't leave me alone!" she exclaimed.

"And why are you still wearing the earrings I gave you?" 'Bee asked wrapping his arms around her again. "Wait…are we breaking up?"

"I see your point…" Optimus said.

"'Bee these aren't earrings! They're earphones that block out…spectral interference," she realized. "That's why I'm not affected and he's completely lost his mind even though she hit both of us with that attack!"

"So we're not breaking up!"

She huffed in annoyance. "We need to deprogram him like we did Wave…PRIMUS! WE FORGOT ABOUT WAVE!"

-.-

They ran into the school to find the teen still wrapped up staring at the screen. "Twelve hours of: standardized test prep," he said robotically as Rose removed the helmet and Optimus started untying him.

"Man Wave. We're so sorry," she said.

"You so pretty when wracked with guilt," 'Bee smiled.

"Man! It's about time!" Soundwave exclaimed pulling them both closer.

"No it's not. Flame War put him under some kind of spell that we haven't figured out how to break," Moonrose said.

"So you're saying you don't want to end up together?" Optimus asked a sly smirk on his face.

"I…uh…maybe…not like this…I DON'T KNOW!"

"Well then let's tie him up and we'll see him in twelve hours!" Soundwave said holding the helmet and rope.

"We don't have twelve hours, the concert starts in fifteen minutes. And due to the fact Flame War gets her power from people chanting her name, a worldwide audience is not putting the odds in our favor," Optimus stated.

"Then let's crank up the volume!" Soundwave exclaimed before he mentally recited random facts. "Wow! That thing really works! And I spent the first nine years of school reading?!"

-.-

Bumblebee let down his invisibility, and the group appeared near the back entrance. Peering around the corner, Optimus noticed the security guard was currently sleeping on the job. "Let's go," he ordered.

They ran forwards, allowing 'Bee to phase them through the door, where they ended up inside of the special effects lounge. "You stand watch, while I turn off the power," Soundwave said as he went up the one of the computers, only to be surprised when Prime sat down next to him and started working on another computer. "You can hack?"

"I worked in the Iacon Hall of Records since I was seventeen before I had to take over my duties as Prime, while I may be a bit rusty, yes, I can," he replied.

Soundwave looked over the screen, before pressing a button. "How hard is it to find the power?" he growled.

Almost a split second after he said it the door to the stage opened, revealing Flame War, Barricade, Knockout, and Smokescreen. The rock star glared at them and pointed. "Bag em and gag em," she growled. "I gotta go dipsticks, I gotta go rock my world!"

"'Bee! Stop her!" Moonrose exclaimed, ducking as Knockout flew over from when he attacked Optimus.

"I'm not leaving you!" he replied.

"HELLO IACON! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!" Flame War shouted, her voice echoing into the room.

"FLAME WAR! FLAME WAR! FLAME WAR!"

"I really hate to do this to ya Bee," Moonrose grumbled sliding under Barricade's third attempt to grab her, "but if I can't break that spell, I'll have to break your spark." Grabbing the jock's arm, she pushed it out of the way and outright kissed him.

"H-how…why…HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" 'Bee snapped slamming back into reality.

"AH! SHE TASTES LIKE GEEK!"

"GROSS! HE TASTES LIKE FAILURE!"

The three jocks wasted no time sprinting away from them, and Moonrose turned back to her forlorn friend. "I…I'm sorry."

"You and him, but we—we weren't, were we?" he sighed noticing her expression.

"No, that was Flame War's spell," she stated.

Taking a breath, Bumblebee glared daggers at the rock star, his eyes glowing violet with rage.

"Dude, you ok?" Soundwave voiced.

"No, I feel like my spark's been torn out," he snarled, changing into his more ghostly half. "But I know who I can take it out on!" Shooting into the air he shot out and slammed Flame War aside with a dark grin. "Hey! No Hit Wonder! Mind if I jam with the band?"

She roared in anger and her guitar flew back over to her. "Get this dipstick! I don't do duets," she hissed changing the knob and striking a chord, two fist-shaped waves flew out and slammed him back, knocking the young hero into the crowd.

Gritting his teeth, he phased into the ground, and grabbed the microphone as she went back to start singing again. "Sorry, I think it's time to drop the mic."

She swung her guitar at him and he used the mic stand to block it, the pair soon having an all-out duel with a metal pipe and a guitar. With a swing down, Flame War snapped the mic stand, and knocked Yellowjacket back. Dropping the musical instrument, her hands glowed with a orange light and rays shot out of her hands towards him forming into an upside-down cyclone prison.

"FLAME WAR! FLAME WAR! FLAME WAR!"

The female ghost smirked, seems this little setback hadn't affected her concert at all. "Hear that? Their chanting my name all over the world! The revolution has begun!"

"We need to stop their chanting," Optimus frowned, "something to break the current enchantment over them, like when you kissed the Converse boy, or…" he gaze went past Moonrose and she turned to see him looking at Soundwave.

Getting what he meant, Moonrose ran out and grabbed the mic. "Wave! You need to sing!" she exclaimed tossing it to Prime.

"But you guys said I stink!" he protested as it was shoved into his hands.

"Don't argue!" Optimus said pushing him out.

"EMBERS! YOU WILL REMEMBER! EMBERS! ONE THING REMIANS! EMBERS! SO WARM AND TENDER! YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!" he 'sang,' screamed would be a more accurate term for what came out of his mouth.

All over Cybertron, people were covering their ears at the atrocious noise, and the chanting slowly came to a hault.

"What?! WAIT! NO STOP!" Flame War screamed as her flames died down. "NO! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE! C'MON SAY IT! SAY MY NAME! SAY MY NAME!"

"Sorry, the only thing we're saying here, is goodbye," Yellowjacket smirked pulling out the thermos and sucking her in with a scream. He looked to the band to vanished into nothing, and hastily turned to Soundwave. "Please shut up."

"Hey!" he exclaimed only to jump when everyone started cheering as Yellowjacket shot backstage and changed back.

"That was awesome!" Moonrose exclaimed hugging him, only to jump off hiding her red face under her long hair. "Sorry, I guess the spell is still wearing off."

"You weren't—OW!" Soundwave exclaimed as a high heeled combat boot slammed down on his foot.

"Alright you three, time to head home," Optimus said motioning them to the exit, before shaking his head with a small smile as he watched Soundwave try and tease the pair. "Wonder if I was that dense when I was his age?"

-.-

Ultra Magnus and the school principal stood at the front of the class with very disappointed looks on their faces. "These are by far the worst standardized test scores, I have ever seen. Probably has something to do with some late night concert that occurred last night? Anyways, one perfect score managed to bring the entire average up."

"Therefore, Soundwave Grevers is excused from this mandatory test cram and the redo test," the principal stated.

"YES!" he exclaimed shooting to his feet and bolting out the door. "LATER LOSERS!"

"Any way you can release Flame War and get us out of this?" Moonrose asked.

'Bee shrugged. "Sorry, she's a bit busy at the moment."

-.-

The fire ghost shivered against the sheer cold of the frozen environment around her, covering her ears from the endless chanting the fool behind her was doing. "STOP CHANTING MY NAME AND SHUT UP!"


End file.
